<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a Kind by MysteriousFire13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005654">Two of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFire13/pseuds/MysteriousFire13'>MysteriousFire13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I think that one is pretty obvious, I'll add more characters as it goes on, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, for now, we'll see how it goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFire13/pseuds/MysteriousFire13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be quick. Go to Hell, complete the Extermination, go back to Heaven.<br/>It was supposed to be simple. Kill the Demons to reduce the overpopulation.<br/>It was supposed to be easy. The Demons were sinners, and they deserved to die.</p><p>All three proved to be untrue. </p><p>Nine and Lavinia are two Angels who end up stuck in Hell after the annual Extermination takes place. As they try to get back home, they soon find that things aren't as they seem, and that even the most wretched sinner can have a heart of gold...even if it's seriously buried deep down in them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A purple lizard demon peeked out of a darkened alleyway. He wore a shabby black hoodie, and grey sweatpants that were already stained with ash and blood. He glanced up at the sky, making sure he was still in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up above him, Angels were flying around like vultures. Some dove down to slice some poor sucker into two. Others just kept their distance via mowing down demons with bullets from the air. Either way, they were efficient and brutal as with every Extermination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Nigel didn’t give a shit about their skill. All he cared about was getting through the Extermination alive, having hidden and ran nearly the entire night from the Angels. He was exhausted—but he was almost home. Just a few blocks were between him and his cramped apartment with paper thin walls and a leaking ceiling and annoying as fuck neighbors. But hey, there was still a mattress waiting for him. And maybe those neighbors were dead by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until the group of angels flew away from his area. As soon as they were out of sight, he made his move and rushed out into the open. He kept close to the buildings, stepping over a dead body or two every now and then. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t run. He had to stay as quiet as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way though, he noticed how silent the neighborhood was. Maybe it was good that he was out in the streets when the Extermination started. From the looks of the corpses on the ground and the pink blood everywhere, near everyone was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking angels,” Nigel muttered under his breath. “Think they own the damn place. ‘Oh it’s to help reduce Hell’s population!’ Yeah right, they probably fucking get off being all high and mighty with us. Buncha’ dickholes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So focused on his muttered rant, Nigel didn’t hear the soft flutter of wings nearby as they landed. Nor the soft shing of metal claws unsheathing themselves, or the quiet footsteps following close behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did notice however, the claw tapping his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning around, Nigel could only gasp in horror. Grey form fitting jumpsuit, glowing white wings and halo, a horrid horned helmet, and a mask with a ghastly neon pink grin, as well as a X and circle where the eyes normally were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Angel had found him. It tilted its head, and gave a small wave with its clawed hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel bolted. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” he screamed, speeding down the block. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel watched him run for a few short confused seconds before shaking its head in exasperation. It flapped its wings, rising to the air before chasing after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel’s heart pounded. His breaths were rushed and panicked. He had to get to cover, he had to survive!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the gun in his pocket, twisting around long enough to aim and shoot at the incoming Angel. “Fuck off you harpy bastard! Fucking die!” he yelled, shooting a few bullets as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel merely spun to dodge the bullets, though one managed to graze its shoulder. Despite the injury, it showed no reaction. Instead, it increased its speed, gaining ground on the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel shot a few more times, though his bullets all wildly missed. By now he was in full panic, not thinking straight. In an attempt to escape the angel, he suddenly dove into a nearby alley, the Angel flying by in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lizard scrambled to his feet, back pressed against the wall. The gun shook in his grip as he listened for his pursuer. He peeked around the corner nervously, noting no sign of the Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Angel landed on top of him, knocking the gun out of his hand and pinning his arms down with its legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel the lizard demon stared up at the Angel, the pink LED glow from its mask providing some light to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was said at first. Then Nigel scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. Exterminate me. I’m just some nobody who clearly fucked up enough to make it to Hell. A sinner who deserves to die. You don’t give a shit. You just think we’re trash. Well, you know what? All you Angels can just go—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cut off, as did the light in his eyes as life faded from them. The Angel lowered its claws, now stained with pink blood. It got up, stepping around the newly beheaded corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stepped out into the streets, looking around as if scanning the area. At last, it raised its hand, and minding its claws, pressed its wrist to the commpiece in their ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cleanser SB 905011231 reporting in. Sector 5 in the Southeast Quarter has been cleared. Awaiting orders,” it stated, voice feminine and monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice responded, cool and composed. “Good work, Cleanser. Return to your platoon when you are able. The Extermination is near its end. Godspeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Godspeed.” The exchange ended. The Angel tilted its head. “‘When you are able…’ one might say it’s a loophole. But I say…” The Angel retracted its claws. It then removed its mask, which caused their helmet to disappear as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft sigh as bob cut black hair and pale silver skin was revealed to the open. “It’s the perfect time to check out Hell!” Her voice was young and now cheery, golden eyes glittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SB 905011231, or Nine as her mentor liked to call her, was just one of the many Angels assigned to participate in the annual Extermination in Hell. Known as Cleansers, they head out in platoons to cover specific areas of Hell to hunt down any Demons unlucky enough to encounter them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine, like so many other stillborns, did not have a name. She was assigned a number and raised in Heaven up until she was deemed old enough to start being trained to serve Heaven. It had been many years since, though Nine had remained looking as though she was 16.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had ended up proving to be a very skilled Cleanser...if not possessing a terrible curiosity for anything and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked through the barren neighborhood, Nine was drinking up the sights with fascinated eyes. She caught sight of a battered but still functioning vending machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipping over rubble and corpses, she was soon close enough to read the choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Coke, Bojack, McWeediez420, Squip, Hero-In…Krunchy Krokodil...Angel Dust?” Nine blinked. “These are such strange names for snacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because they’re not snacks. They’re drugs.” A voice from behind said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine jumped, before summoning her claws and twisting around into a crouch ready to attack. She froze upon seeing the speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another Angel wearing the same uniform as Nine, though the familiar stern tone in her voice and crossed arms gave away her identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine straightened up immediately, giving the Angel a wide and hopefully innocent looking smile as she retracted her claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavi! I didn’t think I’d get to see you during this Extermination! Wow, your uniform is still spotless; as expected of a master sniper like yourself!” she cheerily stated, her wings fluttering nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Angel known as Lavi didn’t answer, merely starting to tap her fingers against her arm as she waited. Nine kept beaming at her for a few moments longer until she slumped and began to pout instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only looking! I wasn’t going to touch anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you quite sure? You seemed very eager to press one of the buttons behind you.” Lavi shook her head as she stepped over to the younger Angel. She scoffed as she looked at the machine. “Ugh, how vulgar. The Demons have absolutely no shame these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine tilted her head. “Well, Coke is a name for a soda, right? Maybe that choice is okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine, dear, that soda has that name due to its original recipe containing coke. It no longer has it, thankfully. This, on the other hand,” Lavi said, tapping the machine, “would be the drug all by itself, packaged and ready for any sinner to ingest it in any form they chose.” She sniffed. “Absolutely wretched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Nine. “Why are you not wearing your mask, dear? We’re still on the field, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine blushed slightly. “Well, I figured it’d be fine because this area is empty, a-and I wanted to explore it unhindered, so I took it off! It’s a bit tight on me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavi shook her head. “I told you to get it looked at before Extermination day! Honestly…” She reached up to remove her mask and helmet, revealing what appeared to be a 25 year old with golden hair braided back in a romantic tuck. She had the same pale silver skin tone as Nine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very lucky I decided to check up on you. The Lieutenant said you had reported in, but I wanted to be sure you were—oh good Heavens! You’re injured!” Lavi rushed to Nine’s side, her emerald green eyes fixated on the graze on the young Angel’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine blinked, glancing at it. “Oh, I forgot it was there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder Angel sighed in exasperation. She was already working healing magic on it, her hands aglow. “Of course you did. You need to be more careful! You don’t know what diseases these sinners might be carrying!” she fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was from a bullet, not a claw…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was supposed to reassure me, understand that it only did the opposite, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine couldn’t help but smile. She knew that behind her harsh words, Lavinia was only worried for her charge. It was almost funny how well she could read her mentor sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Lavinia had practically raised her. In between her trips to Earth, Lavinia would always take the time to care for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even to this day, Nine wasn’t sure why. But she would forever be grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Lavi. Just a scratch,” she chirped. Lavinia sighed as she finished, though she had a fond smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are. Now, we need to get going. The Extermination is almost over.” She nodded her head to the large clock tower in the distance, its hands inching closer to 5:00 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine groaned. “What?! Oh, but I just got started exploring! Please Lavi, just a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her mentor with puppy dog eyes. Or, what she thought puppy dog eyes looked like. Even if she had never seen a puppy, Nine was sure she got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since Lavinia’s wings were twitching, showing she was trying—and failing—to avoid being affected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine made her eyes even bigger. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia finally sighed. “Very well—but! On one condition.” She gave Nine a raised eyebrow. “I will come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine pouted but nodded. “Okay…” The younger Angel brightened up, flapping her wings to hover slightly above the ground. “Let’s go!” she cheered, flying ahead. She may not be able to get as close as she wanted, but she could still look around!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia huffed, taking to flight herself and following her. “Wait for me, Nine! I’m not as fast as you!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nine gaped in wonder as she and Lavinia walked through an abandoned red light district. She glanced up at the flashing neon signs advertising the various different strip clubs, porn studios, and drug stores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness. This place is absolutely filled to the brim with filth.” Lavinia wrinkled her nose at a nearby club whose posters displayed a wide variety of strippers in next to nothing clothing. “Really, it’s very dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine looked up, a flashing neon pink and green sign lighting up her face. “Yeah...but it’s very colorful, too,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia grimaced, seeing the sign. “Yes, well...still. They could at least try and not display such foul language in the open. Nine, don’t repeat it, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I still think the colors are pretty though,” the younger Angel replied. Lavinia huffed but was mollified by the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued down the street, Nine continuing to gaze around while Lavinia kept an eye on the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s so red here. Was it always like that?” Nine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was,” Lavinia commented. “Likely Lucifer and his fellow traitors would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess...maybe he wanted it to be red? But why?” Nine wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia sighed. “You would have to ask him, dear. Or one of his family members, they might know as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her student’s head whipped over to her. “Family members? He has a family?” she asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, somehow." The Angel did not sound impressed. "His wife is Lilith, the First Woman, and they had a child I believe. I forget her name...anyway, one of them may know. Though, I doubt we’ll meet any of them any time soon,” Lavinia remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Angel simply nodded, her gaze drifting to the wall next to her. She paused in place upon seeing what was on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hastily scrawled message, short but simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> <strong>FUCK YOU!! HEAVEN,</strong> it read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Ignore that, Nine. These people don’t understand the good we are doing.” Lavinia said, frowning as she gently tried to pull Nine away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine stayed in place, however. She couldn’t help but think back to the words the lizard demon had spat at her before she killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavi...Hell doesn’t like us very much, does it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mentor sighed, letting go of her. “No, they don’t. They’re Demons. It goes against their very nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...they really don’t like us. At all. We’re always hurting them, hunting them. They insult us, spit in our faces, and tell us over and over how horrible we are.” Nine began to pace, wings raised and fluffed in agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia tried to speak. “That’s in their nature to lie, dear, they—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a lie though, when it’s true?” Nine cut her off. She bit her lip before speaking. “I’ve heard so many things from them, Lavi. I keep my composure and say nothing, as per protocol, but...it’s hard. Especially with the ones that just start crying instead. Scared for their afterlives, unable to do anything as we go in for the kill. Over and over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, before she summoned her claws. She grimaced at the amount of demon blood coating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Angel glanced over at Lavinia, looking torn. “If we’re doing the right thing...then why does it feel so wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia stiffened for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Then she replied, voice soft and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine. They are Demons. They are liars and tricksters. They will try to get into your head to make you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, fireworks exploded over the pentagram in the sky. Both of them looked up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—what are those?!” Nine asked, covering her ears as her eyes widened in awe. They were loud, but also the most colorful things she had seen yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Lavinia with sparkling eyes. “Who’s creating those explosions, and how can I meet them?!” she asked eagerly with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for it to disappear upon seeing Lavinia’s pale face. “L-Lavi?” Nine asked as she lowered her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merdle,” Lavinia whispered. It was hard to catch with the fireworks still going, but Nine managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavi? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia’s eyes shifted to her, wide in horror. “It’s the end of the Extermination. Those fireworks are the signal for all the demons to come out. We need to leave, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Nine’s arm, yanking her to the air as she took flight. Nine was barely able to unfurl her wings in time to avoid falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on your mask, Nine! Oh Merdle, oh ship, oh ship ship ship!” Lavinia muttered under her breath, mask and helmet already on somehow. Nine quickly placed her mask on, summoning back her helmet as she pulled away from Lavinia to fly beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down below, the windows of a few buildings opened up, with Demons’ heads popping out. Some left the buildings and began to walk out into the streets, already scavenging from the remains of their former neighbors or just taking the remains altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine couldn’t help but stare. “Wow...there’s still so many left…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus Nine! We need to get to the clock tower, the portal shouldn’t be completely closed yet! Oh Merdle, I can’t believe I lost track of the time!” Lavinia was in a state of sheer panic, wings flapping harder in order to increase her speed. Nine went faster as well to match her mentor’s pace, giving her a worried look under her mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavi, it’s gonna be okay! We can make it, I know we can!” she tried to reassure her. Lavinia didn’t respond, solely focused on reaching the clock tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Angels continued to fly their way to the clock tower, leaving only feathers behind in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock read 5:10. Nine hoped there had been a small delay. She didn’t want to think about being left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally reached the clocktower, heading straight for the top. Despite its appearance, it had a flat rooftop. The Angels would gather there after an Extermination, each platoon exiting through the portal there back to Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Lavi! We’re almost there!” Nine shouted, racing forward. Lavinia followed, struggling to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got there just as the last platoon went through. The portal was already beginning to close, its blue glow already fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine was about to charge forward when Lavinia collapsed onto the roof. “Lavi!” Nine gasped while rushing to her mentor’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia was gasping for breath. “Oh, these D’ed Guardian wings! What good are they if they can’t manage to go beyond the sound barrier?!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine helped her up. “Just run for it! I’ll help you fly after we get through!” They both ran toward the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine! Just go on ahead! I’ll be fine!” Lavinia tried to say, only to be shot down by her charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not leaving you behind!” Nine yelled over her shoulder. “We can both make it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran as fast as they could, but by this point the portal was already almost closed. In a last ditch effort, Nine flapped open her wings and grabbed Lavinia, flying toward the portal with her mentor in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the extra weight slowed her down considerably, and before their very eyes, the portal closed shut right before they could go through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine ended up flying through the space the portal had been in, crashing hard onto the rooftop. She rolled a few feet before slowing to a stop near the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned in pain. “Ow…” Nine let go of Lavinia, who had been spared most of the pain, and sat up slowly, wincing. She took off her mask to rub her forehead tenderly. “I am definitely feeling that later,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia sat up on her knees, removing her mask while staring at the spot where the portal had been. She then turned her head around to stare at the awakening city below them. Nine also turned to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel her heart sink at the amount of Demons now walking nonchalantly in the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Heavens...we’re stranded in Hell,” Nine whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my God here I am. It's been forever since I've posted a fic. </p><p>So! Hello everybody! Welcome to my story. As you can see, it's another Hazbin-Hotel-characters-meet-OCs kind of fic. I know none of the cast are in this first chapter, but they'll pop up soon. I just wanted ya'll to get to know these two first, and get a good understanding of their personalities and dynamic. I also wanted to give a peek at my take on what Heaven is like in the HH universe. Of course, as we get more information on the Angels and Heaven, it's likely to get retconned. But I'll do my best!</p><p>What to expect? Well...I don't fully know. I have a general outline, but not a lot of specifics. I don't want to give too much away. I do think this'll end up being pretty long, maybe 25-30 chapters. We'll just see how things go.</p><p>But anyway, I hope you like this start to the story. See ya'll soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two Angels steal from the dead, have a freak out, admire architecture, discuss societal failures, and watch TV. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright then, let’s just evaluate the situation,” Lavinia said as she paced the rooftop, wings stiff in agitation.</p>
<p>It had been approximately ten minutes since the portal to Heaven had closed. Ten minutes since they had realized they were officially stranded. Ten minutes since Lavinia had begun pacing the roof, trying to contain her panic, while Nine sat and watched in stunned wide eyed silence.</p>
<p>“We have been separated from our platoon, from the rest of the Angels, from Heaven itself. We are currently on the roof of the clocktower with only minor injuries that can be easily remedied with magic,” Lavinia stated, focused on the roof below her feet.</p>
<p>“We both have our full uniforms, as well as our main weapons, with unlimited ammo-thank goodness for small blessings-as well as our minor weapons like our knives, pepper spray—“</p>
<p>“Don’t forget our fists!” Nine spoke up, holding up her fists in a stereotypical boxer’s stance. Lavinia nodded, albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>“And our...fists. We are just two Angels while Hell has considerably <em>less</em> demons than before. Still, it’s definitely more than two.” Lavinia glanced over the edge again, blanching. “Much more than two, yes.”</p>
<p>“We have no home base, no source of food, and no way of communication with Heaven. We are stuck in Hell, and will remain stuck for the foreseeable future!” Lavinia finished with an increasing note of panic in her voice. Nine leapt up from her spot, rushing to her mentor’s side.</p>
<p>“Relax Lavi! Yeah, this is a really bad situation, but it could’ve been worse. We have each other. Imagine if we were alone!” she tried to reassure her. Lavinia gave her a cross look.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Still, at least then the other would know that help would soon come,” the elder Angel replied frostily.</p>
<p>Nine faltered. “You’re not wrong. That would definitely help—“</p>
<p>“Which is why you should’ve listened to me, you <em>foolish</em>, <em>foolish</em> <em>girl!</em>” Lavinia interrupted loudly, her wings flaring up. Nine startled as her mentor gave her the most scathing glare.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you listen to me?! You could’ve made it to the portal by yourself! You could’ve been in Heaven right now!” she shouted, looming over her student. Lavinia had only half a foot on Nine, but at the moment she might as well have been a giant.</p>
<p>Despite this, Nine didn’t shrink back. Instead she met her mentor’s glare with one of her own. “I told you, I wasn’t going to leave you behind! There was no way I could’ve slept in Heaven peacefully knowing you’d be stuck here by yourself!” she yelled.</p>
<p>“But you could’ve gotten help, you fool! You would’ve been able to let them know I was down here and they would’ve sent a recovery team! Instead we’re both stuck here now, in a city that’s filled to the brim with Demons! What do you have to say for yourself?!” Lavinia yelled.</p>
<p>Nine clenched her fists. “Go ahead and call me a fool! But there was no way I was going to leave you here when it was my fault we were late in the first place!”</p>
<p>Lavinia startled at that, anger ebbing away to concern. “What? Nine, it’s not—“</p>
<p>“Yes it is!” Nine’s eyes were getting watery. “I was the one who wanted to keep exploring instead of returning to the platoon! If I had listened to you, we would be in Heaven right now, not stuck in Hell without any help. I...I’m so sorry, Lavi.” She began to sniffle.</p>
<p>Lavinia stared at her, slowly shaking her head. “No...no, dear, it’s not your fault.” She gently pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. “There was no way you could have known this would happen. If anything, I should have kept a closer eye on the clock. But what’s done is done. I’m sorry for yelling, Nine. You did so well, trying to save us both.”</p>
<p>Nine just sniffled, a few loose tears falling free. Lavinia pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her tears off.</p>
<p>“There, there, Nine. Don’t cry. Come on, we need to plan out our next move,” she said. As Nine started to calm down, Lavinia examined her own uniform.</p>
<p>“First thing first, we need to get rid of our uniforms,” she stated. Nine gave her a shocked stare.</p>
<p>“What? But these protect us from any serious injuries!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yes, and they also let the demons know we are Angels. And right now, that is the last thing we want. We have to stay hidden from them, because otherwise they will swarm us and we will likely die. They have to go.” Lavinia remarked. She then frowned.</p>
<p>“Though I’m not sure what exactly we can wear as a replacement. Our normal clothes are too angelic as well…” Lavinia muttered.</p>
<p>Nine blinked, glancing over the edge at the streets below. “I have an idea. But you’re not going to like it,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“I’m open to anything, dear.” Lavinia’s voice was encouraging.</p>
<p>“We could take clothes from the dead demons!” Nine chirped.</p>
<p>“Open to anything except that.” Now her voice was strained.</p>
<p>Nine groaned. “Lavi, come on! We can’t afford to be picky! Do you really want to resort to hiding in the shadows like rats?”</p>
<p>Lavinia stiffened. “We’re Angels, Nine. We are not rats,” she protested.</p>
<p>“Then is that a yes to the dead demon clothing idea?” Nine asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Lavinia looked conflicted for a few moments, before sighing.</p>
<p>“Very well. But the moment we get a chance to get clothes legitimately, we are burning them. Who knows where they’ve been?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After drifting down from the top to an alleyway beside the clocktower, the two Angels peeked out from the shadows.</p>
<p>So far, not a lot of demons had roamed out this far. They waited until a flying crow demon went by before rushing out to the nearest pile of bodies.</p>
<p>“Hmm...this one seems good-oh! That’s a lot of blood on it though! Never mind.” Nine said, casting a dead bunny demon aside.</p>
<p>Lavinia grimaced, gingerly picking at the torn shirt of a beheaded bear demon. “Ugh. This is terrible. I suppose we’re lucky these are only demons whose clothes we’re taking, even if they’re dead and bloody and gross and oh dear I feel sick!” Her face was green.</p>
<p>Nine already had a few shirts, hoodies and other clothes hanging over her arm, nonchalantly stripping a butterfly demon of its skirt. She looked over at her mentor in concern. “Lavi, hurry! We can’t stay out here forever!”</p>
<p>Lavinia gulped, reaching out and taking off a leather jacket from a stabbed hawk demon. “Right, right…”</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, they heard footsteps coming their way and they ran back into the alleyway. Nine’s pile of clothes was nearly as large as the young Angel herself. Meanwhile, Lavinia only had three pieces of clothing, all held away from her with only her fingertips.</p>
<p>“Okay! We got lots of options!” Nine chirped as she dropped her pile to the floor.</p>
<p>Lavi eagerly let her clothes fall with it. “Oh yes!” She examined the black leather jacket from before, worn but relatively clean. “This may be big enough to cover my wings…”</p>
<p>“Ooh this is comfy! And bright!” Nine cheerily stated as she pulled on a bright pink hoodie with a stylized B on its front. “Hey, I think I could use my normal boots with this! Nobody would notice.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead dear. As long as it doesn’t attract attention.” Lavinia said distractedly as she pulled out a skirt.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before the two walked out of the alley. Nine was now wearing the pink hoodie, along with black sweatpants. On her feet were grey and white striped boots that she had summoned from her normal attire in Heaven. The finishing touch was a pair of black sunglasses that covered her golden eyes. She nervously looked around, biting her lip.</p>
<p>Lavinia, on the other hand, wore a red tank top underneath the black leather jacket she had found. Her figure was nearly engulfed by its size. Underneath, she had a long grey skirt that flowed around her ankles and hid her Victorian age-style boots, which she had also summoned. A faded blue baseball cap adorned her blonde head, much to her displeasure.</p>
<p>“Just what happened to fashion on Earth? I can’t believe this is how mortals dress nowadays!” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s helping us now. No one’s even giving us a second look.” Nine said as they walked by a few passing demons.</p>
<p>“I suppose so. Still, what I wouldn’t give for one of my old dresses…” Lavinia lamented.</p>
<p>Nine couldn’t help but look around curiously. Unlike before, the streets of the city were filled with demons making their way to various destinations. She watched as an incoming car rushed through the street, uncaring of any demons they hit and left behind. She pressed closer to the sidewalk after that.</p>
<p>“So, what do we do now, Lavi?” she asked her mentor, looking up at her. Lavinia frowned.</p>
<p>“Next, we need to find a way back home. It may be its opposite, but I doubt Hell wouldn’t have some sort of secret pathway or spellbook that leads to a way to Heaven. There has to be something here.”</p>
<p>She glanced at the street full of demons. “In the meantime however, we must find a safe place to hide in. Our top priority should be to keep ourselves undercover and avoid getting into trouble. Though, I’m not sure where we’ll find a place like that here in Hell, of all realms.” Lavinia sighed.</p>
<p>Nine bit her lip nervously as they walked past an electronics store containing multiple TV sets in its store window. All of them were tuned to the same channel, and Nine managed to look up in time to see the Channel 666 News logo flash on screen.</p>
<p>She gasped in awe. “Whoa! What is this?” She pressed her face against the glass. Lavinia pulled her back with a frown.</p>
<p>“Control yourself, Nine. This is a television. It appears to be showing a news show. Hmm...it might be useful to know what is currently going on down in Hell.” Lavinia noted.</p>
<p>The logo faded to show a pale skinned blonde demon rushing back to her seat, long pencil neck breaking from the speed. It immediately fixed itself as she greeted the audience with a cheery <strong><em>“Welcome back!”</em></strong></p>
<p>She then turned to her right towards a guest. It was another pale skinned blonde demon, only this one looked much more youthful, wearing a pink tuxedo and having her hair tied in a loose ponytail.</p>
<p>“Oh! I didn’t know girls could wear tuxedos! It looks nice.” Nine commented.</p>
<p>“Ah. So that was her name. Of course.” Lavinia said, stiff all of a sudden. “I’ll admit, it’s not terrible.”</p>
<p>At that, Nine gave her a questioning look, before noticing a graphic on the news screen below the guest demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Charlotte Magne</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Princess of Hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger Angel nearly fell over in disbelief. “That’s the Princess of Hell?! But she looks so...normal!”</p>
<p><em><strong>“So, Charlotte.”</strong> </em> The news anchor (Katie Killjoy was her name, apparently; demons chose the most bizarre names!) said casually. Charlotte looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p><strong><em>“It’s Charlie,”</em></strong>  she said, and Nine wondered how the child of the two most vile creatures in the realms could have such a soft voice.</p>
<p>Katie didn’t care. <strong><em>“Whatever. Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!”  </em></strong>She clicked her pen with a wide strained smile.</p>
<p>“She seems annoyed.” Nine noted offhandedly. Lavinia frowned.</p>
<p>“Passion project?...”</p>
<p>The princess at first seemed unsure, but then began to speak.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Well...as most of you know, I was born here in Hell, and growing up, I always tried to see the good in everything around me.”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Nine blinked. “Wow...that must take a lot of effort!” she remarked. She blinked as Katie stabbed a worm that had crawled onto the desk with gusto.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Hell is my home, and you are my people.”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Lavinia grimaced, watching the princess wipe off the blood sprayed onto her without batting an eye.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Quite an achievement.”</p>
<p>The princess then faltered for a moment, before sitting up. <strong><em>“We-we just went through another Extermination.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The pained expression on her face made Nine’s heart clench in sympathy.</p>
<p><strong><em>“We lost so many souls,”  </em></strong>Charlotte stood up as she continued<strong><em>, “and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year. No one is even given a chance!”</em></strong>  She slammed her fist onto the table, startling a dozing Katie, before she moved around it.</p>
<p>Nine looked down, the words tearing a new hole of doubt into her. Lavinia merely glanced away, lips pressed into a firm line.</p>
<p><strong><em>“I can’t stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence!”  </em></strong>The princess stated, now closer to the camera and TV audience. “<strong><em>So, I’ve been thinking. Isn’t there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation here in Hell? Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through…redemption?”</em></strong></p>
<p>“Huh?” Confused Nine was confused. Lavinia raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Well I think yes! So that’s what this project aims to achieve!”</em></strong>  She rushed back toward the desk.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m opening the first of its kind!”</em></strong>  she said, beaming a bright fanged smile at the camera. She lifted her arms into the air.</p>
<p><strong><em>“A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”  </em></strong>she exclaimed proudly.</p>
<p>At this, both Angels gave the princess wide eyed looks full of silent shock. So does all of Hell, apparently.</p>
<p>The princess noticed this, lowering her arms. <strong><em>“Y’know? ‘Cause hotels are for people who are passing through...temporarily.”</em></strong></p>
<p>Nine understood that part. The part about sinners being redeemed was throwing her for a loop, however.</p>
<p>“Lavi? Is that even possible?” she asked her mentor, unsure.</p>
<p>“No. Of course not! She should know this! She can’t be serious!” Lavinia was aghast.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“I figure it would serve a purpose...a place to work towards redemption! Yay...”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“I think she’s serious, Lavi.” Nine said weakly.</p>
<p>Lavinia started to pace. “No, no, she isn’t! She has lived in Hell her entire existence, she can’t possibly believe that these people are capable of being good!”</p>
<p><strong><em>“Look, every single one of you has something good deep down. I know you do.”</em></strong>  The princess seemed to hear Lavinia’s denials, acknowledging them verbally. The Angel gave the TVs a cross look.</p>
<p>The princess' eyes widened suddenly before she smiled again, as if coming up with an idea. <strong><em>“Maybe I’m not getting through to you.”</em></strong>  She then climbed on top of the desk, snapping her fingers.</p>
<p>The screen went black, before a spotlight shone on a piano that was suddenly there on the desk, with Charlotte sitting on top of it. A short goat creature flew onto the bench, beginning to play.</p>
<p>And she began to sing.</p>
<p>For the next minute and 12 seconds, both Angels couldn’t tear their eyes off the screen. Nine was bouncing her head to the melody excitedly, smiling wide as she took in the bright visuals the princess created. Lavinia was staring in stark disbelief.</p>
<p>“What is happening?” she whispered when the song paused for a few moments.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I love it!” Nine exclaimed. “Is it over?”</p>
<p>It was not.</p>
<p>It was another 24 seconds of singing up until the finale, with the princess posing on the desk.</p>
<p>Nine immediately started to clap with a bright smile, but soon stopped when she saw the look on Lavinia’s face.</p>
<p>Lavinia stared at the TVs for a few moments longer before she scowled and started to storm away. Nine followed her.</p>
<p>“Lavi? Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely not. That girl is an absolute naïve <em>fool</em>. An utter <em>joke</em>.” Her mentor hissed, which startled the young Angel. She had never heard her use such a tone before.</p>
<p>Lavinia’s fingers twitched, as if she wanted to summon her rifle (which was likely). “I can’t believe she is doing this. Sinners? Redeeming themselves to go to Heaven?! It’s the most ridiculous thing I have heard in both of my lives!” she snapped. If her wings were exposed, it was very likely they’d be fluffed up in her anger.</p>
<p>Nine was contemplative. “...well...why not? I mean, it <em>would</em> help with the overpopulation here. Especially considering recent times…”</p>
<p>Lavinia gave Nine a stern look. “Nine. Do not start.”</p>
<p>“But Lavi, you know it as well as I do! Heaven’s been more and more focused on preparing for the Extermination every year! We’ve been forced to dedicate more resources, more time and more Angels than ever before due to the increasing amount of sinners!” Nine gave her a surprisingly mature hard look.</p>
<p>“It’s gotten so bad that we haven’t been able to care for the mortals on Earth like before! Everything and everyone is just focused on the next Extermination! Building better weapons to wipe out Demons, training new Angels to participate, blah blah blah! But that just contributes to the problem even more! <em>When was the last time you and the other Guardian Angels were sent to Earth to guide mortals?!</em>” The young Angel asked with a pointed look.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Nine!” Lavinia turned to face her, eyes near burning. Nine went silent, but she returned her mentor’s glare.</p>
<p>They both knew she was right.</p>
<p>They held their glares for a few more moments before Lavinia broke it, looking away with a dejected sigh.</p>
<p>“You bring up valid points, Nine. But dear, what the princess is suggesting is ludicrous. There is a reason mortals are encouraged to not commit sins in their lives, to do only good or ask for forgiveness.” The elder Angel looked out into the street, watching as a few burly demons harassed and surrounded a whimpering imp, with no one else even batting an eye at the scene.</p>
<p>“These sinners are here because they failed to do that, and are now receiving their proper punishment. They had their chance, and they wasted it. There is no going back after death,” she said, a tone of finality in her voice.</p>
<p>Nine bit her lip. She wanted to say something, to continue pushing against Lavinia’s strong denial. But she couldn’t-she knew with that tone of voice her mentor was done with the topic and would refuse to discuss it further. So as they continued walking in silence, Nine examined her own thoughts about the subject.</p>
<p>The idea was crazy, that she could agree with Lavinia about-but she didn’t want to just throw it away. She wasn’t sure why exactly. Maybe it was the princess’ sincere desire to find a way to save her people. Maybe it was her own growing misgivings about the Extermination. But Nine thought that maybe, as crazy as it was, the idea wasn’t worthless.</p>
<p>She was curious. And she wanted to see where it would go.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Lavinia, who was keeping an eye on the street for demons that came too close. She mulled over her idea for a few moments, before she decided to speak up.</p>
<p>“Well, you have to admit, that hotel would probably be the safest place here in Hell. Being all about redemption and all.”</p>
<p>Lavinia froze for a moment. An array of emotions spread across her face-confusion, horror, disgust, hesitation, before finally settling on resignation.</p>
<p>Nine bit her lip again, this time trying to hold back a smile. “Am I right, or am I right?”</p>
<p>Lavinia let out a tired sigh. “Where can we find a map?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After finding a map in a trash can, they started to make their way to where they thought it would be, with the other hotels in Hell.</p>
<p>When those hotels turned out to be either sex hotels or hotels just hiding torture chambers, they scrapped the map and started asking around, enduring various amounts of derision, catcalling, and innuendos.</p>
<p>Nine was afraid Lavinia was going to kill someone in Full Angel form the fifth time she was hit on while asking for directions.</p>
<p>“Lavi, please. We’re almost there. We can’t blow our cover, not when we’re so close.” Nine pleaded, dragging her mentor from the blissfully unaware bat who had just made a comment on what size breasts Lavinia could be hiding.</p>
<p>Lavinia’s fingers were twitching again as she gave the bat the evil eye. “One shot is all I need dear, no one would notice a thing…”</p>
<p>“Lavi <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>It had taken them the entire evening to find the hotel, and they were exhausted. Not only were they tired from the Extermination, but also from walking such a long distance when they were both used to flying.</p>
<p>“I really hope they take us in. My feet hurt so much.” Nine whined.</p>
<p>“I think I can see it. It’s...wow. That is quite an impressive hotel, I have to say.” Lavinia remarked. Curious, Nine peeked around her mentor to take a look. She gasped in awe.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! That’s huge!” she exclaimed. The hotel was <em>enormous.</em> There had to have been at least thirty floors.</p>
<p>“Is that a train engine? And a half of a boat on the side? Oh! That’s a carousel up there, at the bottom of that tower! This is so cool!” Nine was gushing as they walked toward the building.</p>
<p>“I must admit, it’s rather magnificent--I do love the stained glass windows. But I have to wonder why those objects are there.” Lavinia said, raising an eyebrow. She blinked in surprise as they reached the front lawn.</p>
<p>“Oh my. What happened here?” The elder Angel asked, confused. On the ground before the hotel were several pieces of machinery, scattered all across it. Some pieces were still aflame.</p>
<p>Nine blinked, before glancing at the hotel. It was undamaged, though its front door appeared to be hastily reconstructed. She then noticed the signs on top of the front door tent and the hotel itself.</p>
<p>“Huh? 'Hazbin Hotel'? But I thought it was called the Happy Hotel?...” Nine wondered.</p>
<p>Lavinia walked ahead, choosing to ignore the wreckage. “Come along, Nine. I have no more energy for shenanigans today.” Nine followed her mentor, both standing before the door. Up close, they could tell that it had been fixed, with visible cracks running through it and the space around it.</p>
<p>“Huh. Reminds me of a jigsaw puzzle coming together.” Nine noted absently. </p>
<p>Lavinia then knocked, sharp and short. Nine fidgeted in place. “Uh, Lavi? I just realized, what are we going to say?” she asked, filled with nerves all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, dear. I’ll do all the talking.” Lavinia stated, eyes on the door. The only sign of nervousness she showed was her hands playing with the edge of her jacket.</p>
<p>The younger Angel nodded, facing the door as well. She didn’t know what awaited them inside, but she hoped it wouldn’t be anything too bad. She placed a bright smile onto her face.</p>
<p>Then the door opened, and they were both greeted by the sharp end of a spear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehehehe, I think we all know who's about to show up next. They did it guys, they made it to the Hotel! Now we'll finally to get meet these lovable assholes.</p>
<p>On a side note, it may not be much, but I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos or a comment, or even just took a look on the first chapter. The start of this story is pretty slow, and I appreciate people taking a look even though there's next to no mention of the main cast in that first chapter, just two unlucky OCs who ya'll don't even know yet. Really, it means a lot. </p>
<p>See ya on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our duo finally reach the Hotel. Lavinia isn't sure if that's actually a good thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the Hell are you?!” a female moth demon asked, pointing her spear at them.</p><p>Lavinia immediately raised her hands in surrender, forcing herself to stay calm. Nine squeaked as she did the same, her eyes wide behind her sunglasses.</p><p>The moth demon had grey skin and long white hair. She wore a dark grey tank top under a white dress that had a navy blue belt and two matching color X’s over her chest. Covering her arms were a pair of mismatched navy blue evening gloves, one of them fingerless. In her hair was a pink bow, which complemented the mismatched grey and pink and grey striped stockings on her legs.</p><p>But the most notable feature had to be the grey eyepatch over her left eye, its bright pink X noticeable even through her hair as she glared fiercely at them with a pink and white eye.</p><p>“I said, who the fuck are you, and what the Hell do you want?” she hissed. Lavinia bit back a curt remark at the demon’s tone.</p><p>“Hello. My name is Lavi, and this is Nine. We came to check in at the Happy Hotel. We mean no harm,” she responded coolly.</p><p>“Oh yeah? How do I know you’re not lying?” the moth asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Nine gave the demon an anxious look. “That’s a good question! I don’t know how actually we can prove that! But I mean, we saw the interview on TV, we thought it’d be a good place to stay, and we spent all evening trying to find the Happy Hotel.” She glanced up for a moment, remembering the sign.</p><p>“Then again, maybe this is not the hotel?...and that’s why you’re so mad? We didn’t mean to trespass, honest!” she whined. The moth blinked at Nine’s words, lowering her spear in her surprise.</p><p>“Uh, no, it’s okay, you’re at the right place. Excuse the name change, it wasn’t by choice.” She rolled her eyes before wincing. ”Ay perdóname...I mean, sorry about that. We’ve been having crazy visitors all day. Thought you were another one.” The moth demon truly looked apologetic, which helped calm Lavinia’s ire.</p><p>“It is alright. May we come in?” Lavinia asked. The moth demon nodded, stepping back from the door. The two disguised Angels then entered, stepping around her spear.</p><p>As she closed the door behind them, the two of them took a look around. The inside looked elegant—or it would have been if it had been taken care of better. Parts of the red wallpaper with the Royal Emblem were peeling. Old furniture, crates, and paintings laid strewn about the floor. At the very least though, the place was clean.</p><p>Of note were the portraits lining the walls depicting the Royal Family of Hell and their allies. Lavinia caught eye of one in particular showcasing the princess with her parents. She couldn’t help but shiver at the resemblance between her and her father.</p><p>“My name is Vagatha, by the way. But you’re welcome to just call me Vaggie,” the moth demon said, coming back into view. “And again, sorry about that welcome.”</p><p>Nine smiled at her cheerily. “That’s okay! It’s nice to meet you Vaggie!”</p><p>Vaggie managed a small smile at her as they stopped in what appeared to be the lobby. On their right was a warm, inviting fireplace, with a red couch by the wall. On the left…</p><p>Why was there a bar here? And why was it doubling as the front desk? Lavinia examined its decor. It was as if it had been part of somewhere different.</p><p>Suddenly another female voice could be heard, coming closer to where they were. It was very familiar.</p><p>“Vaggie, who was at the door? And please don’t say it was another—” The Princess of Hell came into view, pausing when she saw them. “...asshole?...” she trailed off.</p><p>Vaggie gave the Princess an amused smile as she gestured to the disguised Angels. “Take a look, Charles. They want to check into the hotel,” she said.</p><p>For a moment, Charlotte stared at them, making Lavinia nervous. Could she see past their disguises? She opened her mouth to speak when the princess finally moved. In a split second, she was in their faces, her eyes sparkling as a wide happy grin split her face.</p><p>“Oh my God is this true?! Oh my goodness I can’t believe this I mean I can because you two are here and you’re definitely here as guests here to be redeemed oh my gosh wow hi hello welcome to the Hotel!” She was simultaneously shaking their hands and hugging them the whole time, not even taking a breath in her greeting.</p><p>Nine’s eyes were spinning, dizzy from trying to track the princess’ movements. “Hi?...” she asked weakly.</p><p>Lavinia stumbled back, a little dazed by the encounter. “Uh, yes, hello your Highness. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>At that, the princess faltered, before giving her a polite but strained smile. “Ah, there’s no need for that. You can just call me Charlie. And you are?”</p><p>“You can just call me Lavi. This is Nine, my...student.” The elder Angel answered after a moment.</p><p>“Student in what?” Vaggie questioned, moving to stand beside the princess. Nine snapped out of her dizziness before answering.</p><p>“Oh, many things! Learning to drive, learning to sing, and most recently, learning to not murder on a whim! That one needs some work…” Nine said absently, not noticing Lavinia’s annoyed look.</p><p>The student smiled at Charlie. “Anyway, it’s nice to finally meet you! I was super excited to come after seeing your song on the news. It was really inspiring,” she complimented.</p><p>Charlie gasped before somehow smiling even wider. “Really?! Oh thank you! See, Vaggie, somebody <em>did</em> like my song!” She elbowed the other girl, who only made an exasperated but fond smile.</p><p>“Yes, it was quite...memorable.” Lavinia managed a weak smile. “After seeing it, we decided to come here. Though it took a while—we’re relatively new to Hell, so we got lost for a bit.”</p><p>“Is that so? How long have you been here?” Charlie asked, curious.</p><p>“We arrived a few days ago. We weren’t expecting the Extermination. It was quite the rude awakening, needless to say.” Lavinia lied smoothly.</p><p>Both females winced at that. “Oh God...I’m so sorry you had to experience that. I’m glad you two made it through alive,” Charlie said, her smile becoming tinged with sadness. It was similar to her expression on the news.</p><p>Vaggie nodded, grimacing. “Just know, that’s only once a year. You won’t always have to worry about Angels hunting you down, thank God,” she said.</p><p>Lavinia shifted, trying to keep their attention away from Nine’s wince. “That’s good to hear. But frankly, we’d rather not stay in Hell. We want to do better.” She shrugged, giving them a small smile.</p><p>Charlie clapped her hands together. “Well as long as you’re willing, we’ll help you find redemption! Although, I must let you know we don’t have any programs set up yet,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“Really? Why not?” Nine asked. Vaggie sighed before answering.</p><p>“You probably already noticed, but currently we still need to fix up the hotel. There’s parts that are still run down that need to be reconstructed, so unfortunately we have to focus on that first. Yeah, sorry about that,” the moth said, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>“But! We can still give you free room and board in the meantime!” Charlie offered, smiling with hope at them. The two Angels gave each other knowing looks. Nine smiled, while Lavinia rolled her eyes but nodded.</p><p>The disguised elder Angel faced the two demons. “We’ll accept your offer. Hopefully, we’ll be able to start that redemption soon,” she said.</p><p>Charlie laughed, though it sounded a bit nervous. “Aha, yeah...hopefully.” She brightened up, beaming at them as she spread her arms.</p><p>“But anyway! Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel!”</p><p>----</p><p>After checking them in, Vaggie left claiming she had a migraine from the entire day. As a result, the two were led to their room by the Princess of Hell herself.</p><p>“Alright, here we are!” Charlie exclaimed after unlocking the door. She then stepped back, allowing Lavinia to open it.</p><p>The Angel couldn’t help but wince as she took in the room. While it wasn’t as bad as the main lobby, it needed some work. It had red wallpaper that was faded to almost pink, and carved wood furniture that had dents in their corners. Two lumpy beds were in the middle. A beat up TV was in the center on the opposite wall. And in the corner was the entry to a tiny bathroom.</p><p>“Wow...it’s so neat,” Nine remarked as she entered, trying to be optimistic. Charlie looked sheepish as she stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Ah, yeah...you can thank Niffty for that. She was on a frenzy earlier today, cleaning every room.” She paused seeing their questioning looks.</p><p>“Oh, she’s one of the staff members! You’ll meet her tomorrow.”</p><p>Nine simply hummed in response as she bounced onto one of the beds. Lavinia turned to face the princess.</p><p>“Thank you for welcoming us into your hotel. I know we were rather unexpected, and we appreciate your generosity,” she stated. And Lavinia meant it. She hadn’t expected much of the princess, but so far she was rather impressed by her hospitality.</p><p>Charlie blinked in surprise. “Oh, it was no problem! Really, I should be thanking the two of you for coming in the first place!” She smiled, though it began to fade as she continued.</p><p>“That interview you saw...after the performance, it didn’t really go so well. Everyone was laughing at me and my idea.  The audience, the news anchors. Pretty much all of Hell.” She paused. “And then I ended up in a fistfight on live TV.”</p><p>Lavinia stared at her in horror. “You ended up in a <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Nine, meanwhile, looked excited. “Wow! Did you win?”</p><p>Charlie looked proud. “Absolutely. One thing my father always told me was to never take shit from other demons!...yeah.” Her smile faded completely then.</p><p>“Anyway...I wasn’t feeling great afterwards,” she said, looking down. For a moment it was quiet, as the two stared at the princess. Lavinia wasn’t sure how to respond.</p><p>She didn’t need to however, as Charlie’s smile returned, brighter than before.</p><p>“That's why I was really happy when you told me you came in because of the interview. The fact that even after such a disaster, I was still able to convince two demons in Hell to try my hotel...it gives me hope! That maybe, my idea isn’t doomed to fail…” she trailed off.</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m getting off track. The day starts at 9 AM. Come down for breakfast and meet everyone! We’ll figure out a plan then.” She beamed at them. “Have a good night!”</p><p>She then closed the door. The two Angels looked at each other.</p><p>Nine had a guilt ridden face. “Lavi…”</p><p>Lavinia sighed, walking over to the other bed. “I know, Nine. Though, it is a very foolish idea to begin with.” She shrugged off the jacket as she sat down, spreading her wings out with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Nine huffed at her mentor’s response. “Lavi! We’re getting her hopes up for nothing! That’s bad!” she complained as she pulled off her hoodie. Despite her protest, she couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh as her wings unfurled from their cramped position.</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do about it, dear. After we find a way back to Heaven, we’ll have to bid this place farewell. We shouldn’t get too attached,” Lavinia warned.</p><p>Nine groaned, belly flopping onto the bed. “I know! It still sucks…” She then noticed a TV remote, and distracted for the moment, eagerly picked it up.</p><p>As she got ready for the night, Lavinia looked at her charge. Nine was now hugging a pillow to her chest as she laid on the bed. Her sunglasses were off, exposing her wide golden eyes as she explored the TV channels with wild abandon.</p><p>The mentor felt her gaze soften. Even though Nine had already reached maturity years ago, she still had much to learn, which facilitated her curiosity. And perhaps Lavinia should be concerned or even annoyed by that curiosity. Such a thing can lead to trouble.</p><p>But instead, she was fond of it. It was part of who Nine was. A far cry from how she’d been when she had first found her.</p><p>You would be so proud if you could see her, Lavinia thought, feeling a soft tremble in herself.</p><p>Shaking off old memories, she watched the TV. Her eyes widened as it landed on a channel featuring a slim white spider demon holding a whip over another demon.</p><p>“Nine! Give me the remote! I need to lock certain channels!”</p><p>----</p><p>The morning found the two Angels rested and back in their disguises as they headed to the hotel’s lobby.</p><p>“Nine, remind me the moment we get a hold of some money, to go out and shop for some new clothing. This is simply unacceptable.” Lavinia stated with a grimace as she examined her clothes. The idea of wearing used clothing after a shower was distasteful to her. Especially ones previously worn by dead bodies.</p><p>Nine simply nodded, looking amused. They soon reached the main lobby, finding to their surprise an argument between Vaggie and another demon, this one being a white spider with pink accents. He (or she?) looked surprisingly familiar.</p><p>“Dios mio, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay away from the bar!” Vaggie yelled, gesturing wildly to the area in question. Unlike last night, there was someone behind the counter. It appeared to be a cat demon with wings, who was currently focused on gulping down a bottle in his hand.</p><p>Lavinia could only stare. The day had barely started, but she could already tell it would be a long one.</p><p>“Listen! I already have enough to deal with going sober! At least let me get a fucking cosmo!” the spider demon yelled, the top set of pink gloved hands waving wildly while his other set were placed on his hips.</p><p>“Um...it’s really early though. Shouldn’t you wait until after eating, at least?” Nine said hesitantly. Both Vaggie and the spider demon turned to look at her (the cat just continued to drink).</p><p>Vaggie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Not when we’re trying to discourage sin herr,” she said through clenched teeth. The spider demon simply scoffed.</p><p>“Hey! I ain’t gonna go crazy, I just want something to start the day off! God knows how much I’ll need it at work today,” he commented. He looked at the duo.</p><p>“So, who the hell are ya? More of the strawberry pimp’s cronies?” He pointed his top left thumb at the cat demon, who pulled away long enough to scowl. The spider demon simply gave him a wink.</p><p>“The who?” Lavinia asked, confused.</p><p>The whole time, Nine had been squinting at the spider. She gasped. “Oh my gosh! Lavi! He was on the TV last night!” She bounced forward, offering her hand to him.</p><p>“Hi! My name is Nine! Nice to meet you!” she chirped. The demon raised an eyebrow, but accepted her hand with his lower right one.</p><p>“Uh, hi. The name’s Angel Dust. Yep, I named myself after the drug, cause why the hell not?” He raised an eyebrow. “And TV? That means you saw me on a--”</p><p>“On a porn video, yes. Thankfully I was able to child lock it before Nine saw much more of it.” Lavinia stepped forward, grimacing at the memory. “I am Lavi, by the way. We’re new guests at the hotel.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! Why the hell-ugh! There shouldn’t be open access to those channels!” Vaggie facepalmed. “Canijo…”</p><p>Angel Dust cackled, sneering at her. “Sucks to suck, dollface. It’s fucking hilarious.” He looked at the two. “Well! Gotta say, I’m surprised. Didn’t think we’d get more suckers up in here,” he commented as he crossed his top set of arms. Nine laughed.</p><p>“Ah, yeah…we wanted to give it a shot. Go big or go home, after all!” She stated a little too cheerily. Lavinia mentally sighed. Nine needed to tone it down.</p><p>Before they could continue chatting, Charlie came in, followed by two other demons. One of them was small, barely coming up to the princess’ knee, with one eye and a bright yellow and pink colored dress. She was chatting happily with the princess.</p><p>The other one was taller than either of them, and covered in red. Red hair, red eyes, red tie and suit. He had a pair of small antlers on his head, the only hint of his animal motif. With a microphone in his hand and a wide golden smile, he seemed quite friendly. But from the moment he came in, the elder Angel could sense the sheer amount of power emitting from him. The feathers prickling the back of her neck were evidence of that.</p><p>This was an Overlord.</p><p>Why in the Realms was an Overlord doing here of all places?!</p><p>“Good morning everyone! How are you all today?” Charlie asked cheerily, as if uncaring about the sheer amount of danger next to her.</p><p>“Very good! I was able to finish cleaning up 6 floors already!” the one eyed demon chirped, before turning her attention to the two new arrivals.</p><p>Immediately, she was zooming around them. “Oh my goodness, new friends already! My name is Niffty, what’s yours? Oh wow, more women! But you look so dirty, which is weird since you’re women! Oh sorry, that was rude. But really, so dirty! Your clothes are wrinkled and have stains! It’s like you got them off the street!” she exclaimed in a near frantic tone.</p><p>Nine laughed nervously while Lavinia‘s eye twitched at the reminder. “Yes, you could say that,” the elder Angel said flatly.</p><p>The cat demon groaned behind the bar. “I’m absolutely shitty. Can’t fucking believe I’m stuck doing this…” he grumbled as he opened another bottle.</p><p>The Overlord then laughed, static behind his voice. “Ah, Husk! Do try and lighten up! Why, it’s only been a day since the Extermination! And already we have so much to look forward to in this upcoming year!” Though his words were cheery, Lavinia couldn’t help but feel as though they had a dark undertone to them.</p><p>And of course, he had to turn his head to see them. Somehow, his smile widened more.</p><p>“And what’s this? Why, I don’t recall seeing these two faces yesterday! I do apologize if I somehow managed to miss you!” he exclaimed as he walked over to them.</p><p>Before Lavinia could respond, Nine spoke up, either unaware or ignoring his field of power.</p><p>“Oh no, you’re fine! We actually just arrived last night, after everyone was in bed I guess. I’m Nine, and this is my mentor, Lavi! And you are?” she asked. The Overlord laughed.</p><p>“Well well! It’s been a while since I’ve had to introduce myself—got quite the reputation after all!” His microphone glowed all of a sudden, and a voice came out of it.</p><p>“Geez, maybe these two were living under a rock the whole time! They certainly look like it!” A laugh track then played.</p><p>“Hey, cut it out! They only arrived in Hell a few days ago, and weren’t even prepared for the Extermination! Give them a break,” Vaggie said, crossing her arms while glaring at him.</p><p>“Oh shit, seriously?” Angel Dust stared at them. “No wonder you look like a thrift store barfed up and shat on you.”</p><p>“<em>Angel!</em>”</p><p>“What, I’m just saying!”</p><p>The Overlord cleared his throat. “Ah, if I may speak now?” he asked, smiling rather sharply at the two demons. He then faced Nine.</p><p>“My dear, my name is Alastor! I am otherwise known as the Radio Demon around these parts—though said name was not by choice, mind you. Anywho, I have volunteered my services to help get this hotel off the ground!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“What?” Lavinia finally spoke, attracting his red gaze. She met it with an incredulous stare. “So does that mean you’re part of the staff?” she asked.</p><p>He spun his microphone in his hand. “Why, I am currently one of the owners! Alongside Miss Magne, of course.” He gestured to Charlie, who laughed nervously.</p><p>“Ah, just Charlie is fine. But yeah, Alastor’s co-owner of the Hazbin Hotel as of yesterday.” She smiled reassuringly at them.</p><p>“Meanwhile, Vaggie is serving as manager, Husk is doubling as front desk clerk and bartender, and Niffty’s in charge of cleaning.” The princess gestured to each demon as she spoke, each one either nodding, rolling his eyes, or waving.</p><p>Nine blinked, before looking at Angel Dust.</p><p>“And what do you do, Angel?” she asked. He grinned wickedly at her.</p><p>“I suck dick, sweetie.”</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>Vaggie facepalmed. “No he’s not, not here at least! He’s here to be redeemed, as ridiculous as it sounds! Cabron, Angel, I swear—“</p><p>“And that’s everyone!” Charlie interrupted, as she stepped in between the moth and the spider. Lavinia couldn’t blame her, considering the look of death on Vaggie’s face.</p><p>Then again, she had been <em>this close</em> to summoning her rifle. Why would he say such a thing to Nine?!</p><p>“Anyway! Now that we’re all here, why don’t we all go and have some breakfast? I’m pretty sure we have waffles in the fridge somewhere!” The Princess cheerily stated. She placed her hand around Vaggie’s waist, gently guiding her to the kitchen area with her as she walked. The moth huffed, but allowed it to Lavinia’s surprise.</p><p>Huh. Who would have thought?</p><p>After following everyone for a bit, they soon reached the common area. While Charlie and Vaggie entered the kitchen, the two Angels in disguise sat down with Angel Dust on Lavinia’s left and Niffty on Nine’s right. Husk was in between the small demon and Alastor, grumbling still. Alastor made himself comfortable at the head of the table, humming under his breath.</p><p>Niffty was giving them furtive glances. Finally she spoke up.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, really! But your clothes! They bother me so much! May I take them for laundry?” She twitched. “Maybe right now?”</p><p>The two gave each other wide eyed looks. Nine rubbed the back of her head, sheepish.</p><p>“Uh...as much as we’d love to, Niffty, we can’t. These are kind of our only outfits at the moment,” she said. Angel Dust raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wow, that sucks. Maybe the princess can give ya some moolah to buy something,” he commented. Lavinia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, that would be appreciated. That is, if we knew where to go.”</p><p>“Hey, maybe I can take ya!” He grinned. “I’ve been meaning to get some new shit. My favorite jacket was ruined yesterday while I was fighting off that snake asshole!”</p><p>“Why were you fighting a snake? They don’t have arms?” Nine asked, confused. This made Angel Dust laugh.</p><p>“A snake demon, sweetie. And I was helping my girl buddy Cherri fight him off. He was trying to take her territory, so it became a turf war.”</p><p>Lavinia nearly choked. “Turf war?”</p><p>“Ahaha, yes! The aftermath of every Extermination!” Alastor chimed in, grin as wide as can be. “Where you can grab territory and possessions previously held by demons that have been wiped from existence! It becomes a free for all, filled with blood and chaos and death!” His eyes gleamed as he said this.</p><p>“Oh! So that’s what the snake meant when he showed up yesterday! He was trying to kill you?” Niffty asked, looking at Angel Dust. The spider grinned.</p><p>“Seems so! But Smiles here was able to take care of him. It was actually kind of hilarious, once you got over the freaky spooky voodoo shit he did.” Angel Dust commented, glancing over at Alastor.</p><p>“The fool thought he could take me by surprise! As it turned out, the only thing he could take was an eggs-splosion to the face!” The Overlord crowed, a laugh track playing from his mic.</p><p>Husk groaned. “Oh God, not fucking puns…”</p><p>Nine giggled at the cat’s response while Lavinia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Goodness...that explains the wreckage on the front lawn I suppose,” the elder Angel commented dryly.</p><p>“Sheesh, you’re so proper. ‘Goodness’, ‘That would be appreciated’, ‘I suppose’. Loosen up! You’re in Hell!” Angel Dust remarked at her. Lavinia just gave him a deadpan look.</p><p>“It’s no use Angel. I’ve tried to get Lavi to use informal vocabulary for years! But she just doesn’t want to budge,”  Nine said.</p><p>“Years? Wow, that’s quite a long time. Did you know each other when you were alive?” Niffty asked innocently.</p><p>Nine froze, realizing her slip up. Lavinia quickly intervened.</p><p>“Yes, we did. I practically raised Nine; in turn, she’s helped me with many things. But vocabulary change doesn’t need to be one of them.” She gave her a playful glare, causing Nine to giggle in relief.</p><p>“If I may ask, how did the two of you end up in Hell?” Alastor asked, grinning at them with a tilt to his head. “You’re quite polite for a pair of sinners, after all.”</p><p>Lavinia kept her face neutral, though internally she began to panic. Of course they need to have some reason for being in Hell! She couldn’t believe she forgot about that.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to get too into detail, but I was involved in some criminal activity. Counterfeiting, thievery, etcetera. Nine would often assist me in these endeavors,” she said carefully. She made a soft sigh, as if to express regret.</p><p>“We intended on going clean though. And then the car crash happened…”</p><p>Nine had been staring at her confused before she caught up and nodded. “Yeah—it was really bad timing. But hey! At least we got this place!” she said optimistically.</p><p>The Radio Demon simply laughed. “Ah, yes. That is, if it is even possible. But I wish you luck! You’ll need it.”</p><p>Lavinia kept an eye on him as the conversation shifted to a different topic. Despite the princess’ reassurance, she didn’t believe he meant no harm.</p><p>After a few minutes of chatting, she stood up from her seat. “I’m going to go see if they need any help. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>In reality, Lavinia wanted to talk to Charlie about Alastor’s involvement. She really hoped the foolish girl didn’t make some sort of deal with him.</p><p>Nine merely smiled at her. “Okay, Lavi.” She turned her attention back to Angel Dust. “So, tell me more about drag queens? You said they’re not actually women?”</p><p>Choosing to leave after hearing that, Lavinia walked toward the kitchen, opening the door. “Excuse me, Charlie, I needed to ask you about—“</p><p>She stopped upon seeing the scene. Vaggie was leaning against the counter top, a very visible blush on her cheeks. Charlie had her trapped, face very close to the moth’s. She had a soft smile, and the look in her eyes...</p><p>Lavinia cleared her throat, blushing. The two demons jumped in place before snapping their attention to her with wide eyes.</p><p>“I apologize for interrupting. I had a question and I figured you’d be available. Really, I am sorry,” she stammered out, feeling awkward.</p><p>Charlie straightened up, trying to look unaffected but having a large blush on her face. “Oh no you’re fine! We weren’t doing much!  Ah, you said you had a question?” she asked. She was trying to casually brush off the wrinkles in her jacket. Vaggie, on the meanwhile, had turned away from Lavinia, stepping past Charlie to the other side of the kitchen where the fridge was. She only got a small glimpse of the moth’s red face before she opened the doors and shoved her face in.</p><p>The disguised Angel turned her attention back to Charlie, deciding to pretend she had seen nothing. “Yes! It’s about Alastor. I’m a bit concerned.”</p><p>Charlie frowned. “Oh? Did he say something to you or Nine?”</p><p>“No actually, he’s been quite...genial.” Lavinia admitted. She shook her head. “I wanted to ask why exactly he is here. I mean, I might be wrong, but as an Overlord this sort of thing doesn’t seem to be what he typically partakes in.”</p><p>Vaggie finally looked up from the fridge, her blush now faint. “No, you’re right. And I said as much to Charlie.” She nodded to the princess.</p><p>“Yes, she did.” Charlie sighed with a fond smile. She then faced the elder Angel. “I understand your concerns. I’ll admit, from the outside it does look really weird and really shady as fuck.” She crossed her arms and looked down in contemplation.</p><p>“He came to us yesterday, claiming he wanted to help in exchange for some entertainment. Apparently, he’s in need of inspiration.” She raised her head, looking between Lavinia and Vaggie. “Now, it’s true that we don’t know if those are his real intentions or not. But the whole idea behind this hotel is to give others a second chance, to offer help no matter what they’ve done. Sure, Alastor may not be interested in changing his ways, but I’m not turning down any soul who wants help. That wouldn’t be true to myself,” she explained.</p><p>Lavinia was quiet for a few moments. “That’s very noble of you. But it’s also very ignorant.” she finally said.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The princess squeaked in surprise.</p><p>“Yes, what did you mean, Lavi?” Vaggie asked, crossing her arms. She didn’t look pleased.</p><p>“I mean no offense.” Lavinia was doing her best to hold in the sarcasm. “But I find that a very risky attitude to have in Hell of all places. There are definitely others out there who will take advantage.” She paused for a moment. “You didn’t make a deal with him, did you? For his assistance?”</p><p>“No! Of course not! I’m not stupid.” Charlie frowned at her. “I gave him an order: he is to stay and help the hotel, for as long as he desires.”</p><p>Lavinia could only stare at her. “...that’s not an order. That is the literal opposite of an order.”</p><p>“Hey! If you don’t want to be here, that’s fine. You’re welcome to leave. I don’t trust him myself! But I trust Charlie.” Vaggie said, stepping in front of the princess and smiling at her. She then turned to glare Lavinia down.</p><p>“And if she wants to let him help, fine. I’ll be here, ready to either see what she sees or drive him off with my spear. But if you want to question her judgement, if it’s really that much a problem, then just fucking leave.” Vaggie nearly hissed. Charlie gave her girlfriend a concerned look, patting her arm.</p><p>“Vaggie, she has a right to be worried. Please calm down,” she murmured.</p><p>Meanwhile, the elder Angel blinked in surprise. She then raised her palms in surrender. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you both. I just wanted to be sure you weren’t being taken advantage of, Charlie,” she said. And it was true—as much as she had a low opinion of her, Lavinia did not want the princess to get hurt.</p><p>Both demons eased up at that. Charlie offered her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Lavi. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. Yeah, it might be a risky move to have him here. But as long as he does no harm, it’ll be fine!” Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she hugged Vaggie close.</p><p>“Plus, I got Vaggie! I know she’ll have my back no matter what!”</p><p>The moth smiled, finally relaxing into the hug. “You know it, Charles.”</p><p>Lavinia couldn’t help but smile at the sight, if only slightly.</p><p>“Right, I understand. Thank you for your time.” And with that, she stepped through the door, unaware of her shadow suddenly growing antlers and a wide ear to ear grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUN! How rude, hiding in other people’s shadows and listening in! Sheesh.</p><p>Sorry for the wait there. I was kind of struggling with this and the next chapter for a while (still kinda am). And then my college classes started. Virtual learning is super weird. I’m not 100% pleased with the next chapter yet, but I figured this one was okay to go through, more or less.</p><p>So! I feel like I should explain Lavinia a bit. She’s not trying to be the bad guy here—however, she does carry some prejudice with her, both from her time alive and from her time in Heaven. So right now, she’s going to be mostly cold to everyone except Nine. She’ll be polite for the most part (because that’s how she was raised), but until she eats some humble pie she’ll be looking down on the cast for ending up in Hell and disregarding Charlie as someone she should respect. </p><p>Yeah. She’s gonna be a stuck up bitch for a while.</p><p>Nine, on her part, is more open-minded to everyone, if only because she wants to learn as much as possible before they return to Heaven. She is a bit naive in regards to current technology and sexual acts, but she is still aware of what kind of place they’re in. She is a Cleanser, after all. She’s no stranger to bloodshed. At least she helps bring out Lavinia’s kinder side. We’ll find out more about their story over time.</p><p>Also I didn’t realize we were calling them the Exterminators but it’s too late now whoops—</p><p>So! As soon I get everything fixed up, I’ll post the next chapter! Hope ya’ll are liking this so far!</p><p>Also! I’m cross-posting this story on Fanfiction.Net as well! Postings are usually close together in the same day.</p><p>That’s all I have. See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Clarification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie starts to learn more about one of her new guests.<br/>Lavinia gets to experience the modern phenomena of a jumpscare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nine hummed in delight as she chewed the piece of pizza in her mouth. “Wow! This tastes amazing!” she exclaimed. She took another bite of the pineapple pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie beamed at her, holding her own slice. “I know right? Vaggie thinks I’m crazy for liking it. She doesn’t know what she’s missing!” She took her own bite, moaning exaggeratedly. It made Nine giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since she and her mentor had checked into the Hotel. While nobody else had showed up since, Charlie didn’t let it get her down. She was confident that more would show up eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, she could focus on her current guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gone to shop in the city, getting some new clothes for Nine and Lavi. Even though the older girl had declined on going, Nine still managed to get some outfits for her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie snuck a look at the young girl. She had kept her black sunglasses, but was now wearing an over large bright yellow hoodie, paired with pastel blue shorts and pink and purple striped leggings. On her feet were a pair of neon green hi top sneakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was an absolute neon nightmare. But Nine had been so thrilled with the look that Charlie didn’t have the heart to say no. She just hoped Lavi wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they hadn’t gone too far, they chose to walk back to the Hotel to save on gas. Charlie had bought some slices of pizza for them to eat while Razzle and Dazzle followed close behind, holding the girls’ bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess glanced over at the student again. Aside from what they said when they arrived, neither of the two had given much information as to who they were and what sins they were guilty of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie decided to ask. “So Nine, how did you and Lavi end up in Hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine looked over at her, a few drops of sauce around her mouth. “Oh! Well, it all happened so fast.” She tilted her head. “I thought Lavi already told you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but I was hoping for a bit more detail, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right. Uh, well, we were just...driving on the road. In a car. A...blue one. Yep. We were in a blue car and it was...raining? Yeah, raining!” Nine nodded to herself suddenly. “It was raining and we were in the car and suddenly everything went black!” she finished decisively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess stared at her. “You got into an accident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! That’s what happened! I didn’t feel any pain, if that’s what you’re worried about!” Nine responded hastily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m sorry. That must have been terrifying...but then what sins did you commit?” Charlie asked, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Nine froze, not answering. It was puzzling. Did she offend her somehow? She couldn’t help but frown in worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I understand you only just arrived, so maybe you don’t want to talk about it—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no! You’re fine!” Nine said rather quickly. She gave her a small smile. “I just was trying to put it into words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished off her pizza slice, swallowing rather loudly. She gave Charlie a strained grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sin! Yes, that’s important. Why else would I be in Hell?” She laughed nervously. Charlie raised an eyebrow, but smiled encouragingly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about being judged. As Princess of Hell, I’ve pretty much seen it all.” Charlie giggled before smiling more gently. “By knowing your sin, Vaggie and I can start setting up a plan for your redemption. That way, we can just jump right in when the Hotel's ready!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right...so my sin. Uh…” Nine glanced around behind her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she turned towards Charlie excitedly. “Fires! I loved setting off fires to destroy things! There was just something so pretty, watching the flames consume a building until it was ash,” Nine exclaimed, nodding frantically. Charlie blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arson huh? I am aware that it is a crime on Earth. But not exactly a sin,” she noted. Nine tilted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well...uh…” She gasped as if remembering. “Oh! I also helped Lavi do stuff like uh…murder. Yeah, murder! That would count, right?” Nine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh certainly! That’s a good place to start at.” Charlie smiled, though she wondered how one would forget they committed murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay! I am also very greedy! Cause I like money! And I helped with, uh, counterfeiting! Yeah! I’m so greedy, you might as well call me Avarice!” Nine claimed, grinning widely at her. Charlie giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Mammon hear you say that. Besides, I like Nine better, even if it’s a little strange. Why choose that as your new name, by the way?” The princess asked as they reached the front door of the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine paused for a moment. “Uh...it’s a little complicated,” she said awkwardly. “I just chose Nine because I didn’t know what else to choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn’t know what else to choose? Charlie frowned over at her as she unlocked the door. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er...I mean that when I was alive—on Earth that is—“ Nine added rather quickly, “—I didn’t have much control over certain things. Someone was always telling me where to go, what to do, etc. Lots of rules! Not many choices!” Nine said in a cheery tone, though it sounded a bit stiff. She bit her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But basically...my ‘name’ was one of those things they chose for me. So I didn’t really know what to look for when I came here. I just chose a number instead,” she finished lightly as she entered the Hotel, her hands fidgeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie felt a pang of sympathy in her heart. From the sounds of it, Nine’s environment had gone overboard on control. It was no wonder she had turned to committing crimes; she must’ve been trying to escape it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she couldn’t help but wonder what Lavi’s role was in all this. She’d need to speak with her soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...that’s rather troubling. Maybe we can help you find a new name?” she asked, giving her a gentle smile as she followed her in. The student whipped her head around to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” She sounded stunned. “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy! Well, sort of. We can find some books full of names and go down the list to see which one you like.” Charlie brightened up, skipping past her. “There’s so many choices! You could be a color, or a concept! You could be named after a famous person! Ooh, or maybe you could be named after a song!” Her eyes were sparkling at the possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nine had stopped in place, staring at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A food! Or something part of nature! Or maybe just a name that was popular when you were born! There’s so many choices!” She turned around to face the girl, beaming at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...a lot though…” Nine said softly. Charlie rushed forward, clasping her hands tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. But I’m confident we’ll find one for you. Everyone deserves a name, Nine. That includes you.” She gave her a much smaller and gentler smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine couldn’t respond. She turned away from Charlie, taking off her sunglasses as she wiped her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so nice of you...too nice.” She sniffled. “How are you so nice?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s something my parents always wondered too.” Charlie laughed sheepishly, pulling out a handkerchief as she walked around to the girl’s front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Nine kept her eyes down as she took the handkerchief to wipe her tears. Charlie watched as she gave it back and placed her sunglasses back on. Though she had questions, she pushed them aside to give the girl a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! I’d say there’s no time better than the present! Let’s go to the library and start looking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she directed Razzle and Dazzle to drop off their bags, she led Nine up to where the library was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine followed in silence, clearly still overwhelmed. Charlie let her be, humming her song from the interview under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finally reached the library entrance, Nine spoke up at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Princess—I mean, Charlie. You didn’t have to do this for me. Really, you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled gently at her. “No, but I wanted to. I know it wasn’t easy to come here. It takes a lot to try and change for the better, especially for sinners.  So I want to give all I can to help you all not just redeem yourselves, but also figure out who you really are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine seemed to stare at her again. Charlie fidgeted under her hidden gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, beyond being a greedy and murderous demon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh! Right.” Nine nodded frantically, smiling a strained smile again. Charlie made a mental note to fix that part of her speech next time she used it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outwardly, she beamed. “Well, let’s get started!” She pushed open the doors in a grand gesture, eyes closed and fangs exposed in her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Nine gasp behind her. “I know right? It’s quite the impressive—“ She opened her eyes at that moment, cutting off with a horrified gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A half hour earlier…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia sighed as she closed another grimoire. She had spent her morning at the library, trying to find something that would get them to Heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spellbooks offered only spells created from Heaven. The history books all decried Heaven as “uppity” and “snobby jackasses”. The most recent grimoire only suggested ways to hurt Angels when they came down from Heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may have to hide that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned back in her seat, rubbing her eyes to try and rid them of their exhaustion. This had been the third day in a row she had been in the library. And despite all the hours she had put in, she had come away with virtually nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Nine wasn’t stuck with her. She had gone with Charlie to shop new clothes for themselves. They’d likely be back soon, or so Lavinia thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft groan. That had been the last book. Where was she going to look now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice asked into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia jumped up six feet in the air, feeling her wings strain against her jacket. She whipped her head over to Alastor’s grinning face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the nine circles of Hell was that for?!” she hissed, heart still pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The radio host simply laughed, head thrown back. “Oh my dear! The opportunity simply presented itself, and I just couldn’t resist! The look in your eyes—quite the spectacle!” A laugh track joined along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her eye twitch. “I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to look over her shoulder. “I must say, you have an interesting taste in literature! Though rather dry, in my opinion.” He tilted his head. “Is that a grimoire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia closed the book immediately.  “And if it is?” she asked. She kept a close eye on Alastor. She would not put down her guard, not for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Overlord raised an eyebrow. “Why, it was just a simple question! It’s not the first thing one would go to look for!...though considering where we are, perhaps it’s not that surprising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Angel rolled her eyes. “Right, of course.” She glanced at him warily. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. “No, no. I came by to peruse the literary collection here. I have found myself aching for one of my old favorites. By any chance have you heard of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mysterious Affair at Styles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “...No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I do strongly suggest it! Quite an intriguing mystery that Miss Christie makes, one that you can easily figure out yourself before the detective in the story! It’s quite the tale!” The deer demon exclaimed as he began to search between the shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him, still in her seat. “I’ll take a look, when I can. I didn’t have much time to read,” she said carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly have time now!” He disappeared as he went further in. “Hmm, have any suggestions?” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia paused for a moment. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jane Eyre</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a favorite of mine, always. But maybe you’d prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Woman in White</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by Wilkie Collins. It’s a rather intriguing mystery novel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating!” Lavinia blinked as she turned to the other side, watching him walk out nonchalantly with a few books in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he get there?...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his hand was the very novel she had suggested. “I’ll give it a go! Though I must say, I didn’t expect you to be one for the classics—Victorian age literature your fancy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her face neutral. “They’re more fulfilling than the novels nowadays.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine!” Alastor glanced at her. “It seems the world has changed quite dramatically since my time! So much chaos, so much violence! Is it true there’s been a number of wars in the last century?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Quite a few.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Merdle. She didn’t remember. The last time she had been on Earth had been during World War 2. Who knew how many wars had occurred since?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a small polite smile. “I don’t remember. I wasn’t one for history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor laughed. “Fair enough! I suppose it doesn’t really matter in the end. People will fight, people will hate, and people will sin. It’s no wonder Hell is overpopulated.” His grin widened. “Which makes you a peculiar oddity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia froze. “I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down the pile of books on a nearby chair. “We are in Hell! Everyone has done something terrible and immoral to end up here! Most are quite simple—drug addiction, murder, sexual assault.” The edges of his smile curdled, as if in a scowl. It disappeared quickly though as he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some, however, are more complex. You have those who have done the most outrageous acts of sin in their lives! Some made a career out of it. Others were intelligent, escaping notice for quite a while or for their entire lives. These ones are typically the ones who rise to the top, who quickly gain power, who everyone learns to fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he walked over to the desk, hands behind his back. He seemed completely relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The moment we met, you knew exactly what I was. You, a mere demon who had just arrived not even a week ago. However, you don’t act like one of those demons who succumbed to something simple, who wander about confused and pathetic. Even now, you watch me as if I plan to attack. Why, one might say you have plenty of experience already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips. Lavinia was not going to be intimidated. “Indeed. One could say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was in her face, grin as wide as ever. However, she got the feeling he wasn’t pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who were you, Lavi? A witch concocting potions and curses? A serial killer utilizing rituals in life? Perhaps a deceptive nurse who got away with being an angel of mercy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chills ran down her spine despite knowing it was just a phrase. “Why the hell do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because my dear, there can be only one plausible reason for you to be so familiar: you are lying about your identity. For all I know...you could be working for an Overlord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause, with him grinning unnaturally wide in her face as she stared back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she spoke. “You think...I could be working for an Overlord?” She couldn’t help but give him an incredulous look. “Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor tilted his head. “It’s a strong possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What—not THAT strong!” She sputtered, leaning back while she pinched between her brow. Alastor stepped back to watch her, interested in her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “Of course I’m not working for an Overlord! I’d rather relive my death than place Nine in the same room as those vultures!” she protested. His smile quirked in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That does make sense,” he said lightly, twirling his microphone. “I suppose I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> look into how Nine ties into this. You did say she was your student.” Alastor’s smile widened as he saw Lavinia freeze in her seat. His fangs glinted in the light. “She’s a lovely gal. Very friendly for someone down here. I could always ask her how—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay away from her, or so help me I will shove that microphone into your </span>
  <em>
    <span>throat</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” hissed out Lavi in a low, cold voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had risen up from her seat, facing the Radio Demon full on. Her fingers were twitching again, as if itching to hold a weapon. Her bright green eyes seemed to burn, her scowl rivaling his wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor showed no sign of discomfort, though his brow creased slightly. “I wouldn’t suggest fighting me, dear.” His voice then deepened, his filter disappearing for a moment. “I could tear you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shreds</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said in a near whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. You’re an Overlord.” Lavi gritted her teeth.  “Our past is our business. But I can assure you we have no involvement with any demon here. I don’t know why the hell you’re here, or what your goals are. I, quite frankly, don’t care, as long as you stay away from Nine.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor hummed. “And if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll find out how the woman in white gets the main antagonist killed,” she hissed, her eyes narrowed into piercing green slits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Alastor stared at her for a few moments. Then he threw his head back and laughed, very hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her, though it was no longer so wide. He seemed genuinely amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see! I suppose I should honor a lady’s wishes.” He straightened up, humming again as he walked away from the desk, fully aware of Lavi’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one last thing, dear Lavi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a shadow rose up in front of her, its wide skeletal blue grin and eyes looming over her. Caught off guard, Lavi screamed, collapsing onto the floor. She was unable to take her eyes off it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Alastor chuckled darkly. “Watch what you say. You never know who’s listening in the shadows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment the doors opened, revealing none other than Charlie and Nine. Nine froze upon seeing the scene, letting out a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie had her eyes closed, a bright smile on her face. “Yes I know, it’s quite the impressive—“ She opened her eyes, cutting herself off with a gasp of horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Overlord simply snapped his fingers, causing his Shadow to sink back into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I do apologize! I was only demonstrating to Miss Lavi my abilities! I ended up giving her quite a scare, it was hilarious!” He let out a hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine rushed over to Lavinia. “Are you okay?” She whispered. Lavinia merely nodded, pressing her lips together. She didn’t trust herself to speak in her anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Charlie had walked over to Alastor with a small frown. “Alastor, you need to be more considerate! Not everyone will find that very funny like you.” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s mic spoke up suddenly. “That’s quite the shame! Maybe then less people would end up dead!” A laugh track played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor himself chuckled. “Indeed. Well, it wasn’t on purpose, dear. Got out of hand, that’s all!” he cheerily stated as he picked up his pile of books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched as he began to walk away. “But I must get going! Got much reading to do, of course. I shall see you at dinner!” he called out before leaving through the open doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor wait! You still need to apologize to Lavi!” Charlie called out, looking anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no need!” Nine quickly stated, noting her mentor’s dark mood. She helped her stand to her feet, giving the princess a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lavi says it really was just an accident! Right Lavi?” she said. Lavinia nodded, managing a small strained smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie frowned in concern. “Are you sure? I could still go and grab him. He shouldn’t have scared you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavi cleared her throat, shaking her head. “It’s fine. Really, I should’ve expected that.” She felt some annoyance flare up at herself. She couldn’t believe she let him spook her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine patted her arm, before turning to Charlie. “I think I should stick with Lavi for a bit, Charlie. We could start our search another day maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie blinked, before nodding with a small smile. “Sure, Nine. We can do that.” Her smile grew in excitement. “Ooh, let’s start in the morning when we do! Then we could have the whole day to look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun! I can’t wait!” Nine responded, beaming. Lavinia looked between the two in confusion. What search?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remained confused even as they left the library and Charlie, returning to their room. “What were you and the princess talking about?” she asked as soon as they entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine paused. Then she gave her mentor a wary look over her sunglasses. Lavinia returned it with a raised eyebrow. Nine had never given her such a look before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...well.” The young Angel fidgeted as she closed the door behind them, and walked to her bed, past some shopping bags on the floor. She sat on the edge of said bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have let Charlie know I didn’t really have a name? And now she wants to help me find one?” She smiled sheepishly at Lavinia as she pulled her glasses off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia stared at her. “...you’re going to look for a name with her? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine blinked in surprise. “What do you mean why? Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...well. Nine, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> a name.” Lavinia said, sounding amused. “You’re a stillborn, you never—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, Lavi.” Nine was annoyed. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want one though!” She crossed her arms. “And that’s all that matters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize Heaven won’t recognize it though? You’ll still be referred to by your number,” the elder Angel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Nine bit her lip. “I-I know that...but at least I’ll have it. I’ll know it, and use it for myself. And you will too. Right?” She asked, glancing at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia started to speak, before pausing. Stillborns don’t get names. They never experienced enough life on Earth to sustain one. In Heaven, it was simpler to assign them a number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it wasn’t always like that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice in Lavinia’s mind seemed to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, pushing the thought aside. It didn’t matter, not with how things were now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not sure, Nine,” she finally said, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine’s face fell. “Oh...okay.” After a moment she laid down on her side, facing away from her mentor with her knees hugged close to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavinia sighed. She glanced over at the young girl. She seemed rather small compared to the bed she was in, the tips of her wings peeking out from under her hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a sight that made her heart ache. And so she found herself saying, “I said I wasn’t sure—it’s not a no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though she should be discouraging the idea of a name, seeing Nine flip over with a bright smile on her face made her feel warm. She smiled back gently, sitting down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her foot bumped against a plastic shopping bag. She blinked at the clothes within. “Nine, are these...outfits?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Those are yours! And this is mine!” The young girl sat up, beaming while showing off her outfit. Lavinia stared at her, finally taking it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine...what in the name of the Lord are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere else, an imp was rushing through the busy newsrooms of Hell’s top TV Studio. He was anxious, glancing around while clutching a briefcase to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked all of a sudden, narrowly dodging a spray of boiling hot coffee thrown by Katie Killjoy, who was yelling at the poor intern of the hour about how they fucked up her order. The imp managed to reach the elevator in one piece, sighing in relief as he pressed the top floor button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bored voice came over the intercom. “State your name and reason for visiting Lord Vox. And don’t lie, cause we’ll know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The imp cleared his throat. “I am Arrow, an imp spy. I have important information regarding one of his enemies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, before the voice spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your request has been deemed not idiotic. Wait one moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator suddenly rose up at instant mach speed. Arrow was forced to be flattened against the floor in a puddle of pain, screaming as much as he could with his mushed vocal cords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quick as it started, it ended. The elevator came to a sudden stop, throwing Arrow into the ceiling. He peeled off and landed back onto the floor with a groan, uniform in disarray and briefcase somehow still intact. The voice returned, sounding smug this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have arrived at your destination. Do realign your bones before entering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arrow slowly stood up, grumbling as he walked through the open doors. He went silent as he entered the darkened penthouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penthouse had a small kitchenette in the corner, as well a hallway that led to a bedroom. The living room he was stepping into had a large half circle purple couch in front of a large TV, with a glowing blue moat behind it. He couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of the Overlord’s pet shark swimming in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most noticeable feature was the large glass windows taking up the entire wall facing Pentagram City. And standing in front of them was the Overlord himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Overlord spoke, voice sounding vaguely vocoded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Arrow. I hope your information isn’t disappointing.” The figure turned, a red eye on a TV screen staring at him unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arrow gripped his briefcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Lord Vox. I have some new information regarding the Radio Demon’s that you whereabouts…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*rises from smoke* I LIIIIIIIVE!</p><p>Aha, sorry about the wait again. I got overwhelmed by my classes and had to prioritize. I can’t promise this story will have regular updates—I found time to finish up a few chapters now, but it may become sporadic in the future. But unless I say so, this story is not being abandoned. I will continue to work on it for as long as it takes!</p><p>So uh. Looks like Vox is keeping tabs on things. I’m sure everything will be fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to pass out flyers becomes a snowball for the future.</p><p>Or, Lavi Is Starting To Grow a Heart (even if she doesn't know it),</p><p>Or, What Not to Do to Survive Hell, part 413.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. Normally he’d be asleep, wrapped in blankets and with Fat Nuggets snuggled into his side.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, the Princess had barged into his room with a way-too-cheery-for-8-in-the-morning smile, shaking him awake since apparently today was a Group Outing Day, and could he get ready and wake the others up?</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Sometimes, he was tempted to just leave the damn place. But then Val would…</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, ending the thought. He reached the door that was the broads’ room. He could vaguely hear their voices through the wood, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from that first meeting, Angel hadn’t really talked to them much. They seemed alright for the most part, though the blondie could lighten up a bit. She reminded him of Vaggie, only instead of blowing up at every guy she meets, the blonde simply treated everyone with a frigid politeness.</p><p> </p><p>Angel isn’t sure whether that was better or not.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door. The voices quieted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! The princess wants us all downstairs! She’s got plans for us or something! I’d stay out, except last time her girl got pissed off and dragged me to it!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, one of them (Nine, was it?) responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Angel, we’ll be there soon! Come on Lavi!”</p><p> </p><p>“One moment! I’m trying to find the capelet that goes with this!” The other said, sounding distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Nine groaned loudly. “You said that ten minutes ago!”</p><p> </p><p>As they began to bicker, Angel let out a suffering groan himself, walking away. It was too early for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look great, Lavi. Just like the other eight times,” Nine tried to be cheerful, but came out as more tired.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia huffed, looking at herself in the mirror. “What color did you say this was? I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a dark blue dress with long translucent sleeves and a skirt that reached to her ankles, neatly hiding her leather boots. She ran a hand down the front of the bodice, feeling the small pale beads that made up the spiral design on it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called Egyptian blue! Whatever that means,” Nine said with a shrug. Lavinia raised an eyebrow as she readjusted the matching capelet to cover her wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Egyptian blue? How...quaint.” She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “I’m still not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lavi!” Nine whined. “Just pick one! You’ve tried every dress—well, except that one.” She pointed to a bright green dress that had been left hanging in the closet alone.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia was quiet. “...I’d rather not. Green...it isn’t for me.” She brushed off imaginary dust off her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose this will do. We may head down now.” She abruptly said, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Nine was out the door in an instant. Lavinia blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I really taking that long?...” She followed her out, leaving the green dress behind.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everyone for coming!” Charlie said, beaming at them all.</p><p> </p><p>Husk waved a bottle half heartedly in the air. “Oh yeah, it wasn’t like we were threatened to or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie sent him a glare from across the table. “This is important! Everyone is required to attend, whether they like it or not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time, we had to make macaroni art together. Thought I was gonna have to kill myself double dead to get out of it,” Angel drawled, snickering as she turned her incensed eye to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t like macaroni art. Too sticky, too messy.” Niffty looked around. “Where is Alastor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he said he had to go out for a bit. Doing some errands, apparently. He promised he’d be back by dinner time, however!” Charlie reassured her. She then straightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! We’re not doing macaroni art. Today is a Group Outing Day! As in, we’ll be doing an activity together to promote some group morale! Who’s excited? Cause I am!!” Her eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone aside from Vaggie gave each other looks. Vaggie crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Nine raised her hand. “So, what activity are we doing? And where?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed. “I’m so glad you asked! We’re going to—-“</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“—pass out advertising flyers?! I can’t believe this!” Angel complained.</p><p> </p><p>Niffty twitched beside him. “How long are we doing this? Does anyone know? I have a cleaning schedule to keep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until we run out of flyers! With everyone working together, we’ll be done in no time!” Charlie exclaimed, handing her a stack. Niffty huffed, but took it before scurrying off into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>They were all outside in Central Plaza. That was the (unoriginal) name for the plaza that was in the very middle of Pentagram City, just in front of the Clocktower. With numerous shops, restaurants and illegal stalls, there was always activity going on.</p><p> </p><p>After heading over to a nearby empty meadow (which was covered in litter), Charlie had separated the group. She remained on the meadow with Angel and Lavinia while Vaggie, Husk, Niffty and Nine had been sent out into the throng of people.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia looked out into the crowd, relaxing when she spotted her charge chattering away to a perturbed demon. As much as she loathed its color, Nine’s hoodie made her hard to miss.</p><p> </p><p>The spider groaned. “Are you kidding me? Look around! Nobody is paying us any attention! And thank God, cause I have an image to keep up.” He glanced around, edging behind Lavinia.</p><p> </p><p>“We just have to be engaging! Smile at everyone!” Charlie exclaimed before beaming and stepping up to a passing dog demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sir! How interested are you in redemption?” she asked cheerily, offering a flyer. The demon glanced at it before snorting and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah okay! You’ll look at it later! Good to know! Oh, hello ma’am! Want to go to Heaven?” Charlie offered it to another demon, this time a skunk.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, not even sparing Charlie a glance. Angel Dust facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking great, we’re gonna be stuck here all day,” he groaned. He glanced at Lavinia. “Say, ain’t you warm under that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia blinked, before glancing at her capelet. “Ah, no. I’m fine.” She adjusted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sure? I wouldn’t mind using it. I can’t let everyone see me here!” he exclaimed. Lavinia frowned at him. He groaned, looking exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m Angel Dust? One of the most famed porn stars in Hell? I just fixed my reputation by being in a turf war, I can’t get it ruined now being seen passing out flyers!” He spat out.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her. “So, can ya hand it over?”</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia gave him a deadpan stare. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, come on! It’d be just for a little while!”</p><p> </p><p>“Still no.”</p><p> </p><p>“But my image—!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before joining a hotel offering redemption,” Lavinia dryly stated.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust narrowed his eyes, before grabbing the edge of her capelet. “Give me the cape.”</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia tugged it back, slightly alarmed. “I told you no.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugged harder. He can’t be serious, Heaven help her. She scowled, keeping her grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I said give me it—“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop tugging on it like a child—“</p><p> </p><p>“Either you give me it or I take it—“</p><p> </p><p>“You should be more concerned over what I’ll do if you do not <em>cease</em>—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you concern—!”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Nine was waving happily to the bat demon she had been speaking. “Bye! Have a nice day!” she said cheerily. The demon waved back confusedly, flyer in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed. This was so fun! There were so many people here, all of whom had such interesting lives! For instance, she had managed to get out of the bat a tale about what it was like to take the “subway”. It sounded fun—maybe she could try it someday with Lavi?</p><p> </p><p>She hummed as she looked back to check on her mentor—only to blink in surprise at the tug of war she was performing with the porn star. Maybe she should go over and help?</p><p> </p><p>Before she could make up her mind, someone bumped into her from behind. They gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry darlin’! I didn’t see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, Nine came face to, well, <em>almost</em> face to face with a female imp. She was shorter than Nine, reaching just to her stomach, and had short black hair.</p><p> </p><p>She had the customary red skin tone with scattered white splotches and the black and white striped horns imps came with, but she was dressed in all black as well. She had ripped black jeans and a low tank top that showed off the black heart tattoo on her shoulder. A small mole was under one of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nine blinked, before smiling. “Oh no, you’re fine! I should’ve been paying more attention. I like your mole,” she added, gesturing to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>The imp touched her spot, giggling and revealing a chipped tooth in her smile. “Why thank you! Most people don’ notice it.” She then noticed the flyers in Nine’s hands. “Oh! Wha’ are those?”</p><p> </p><p>Nine pulled out one, handing it to the imp. “This is a flyer for the Happy—er, I mean Hazbin Hotel! There was a name change,” she sheepishly said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you know anybody who wants to seek redemption, send them our way! We can help! Er, that is, the people running the Hotel, not the guests,” Nine explained.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, who <em>was</em> going to help demons reach redemption? Nine wasn’t sure Charlie or Vaggie had the credentials for it. Maybe she’d ask them later.</p><p> </p><p>The imp looked at the flyer curiously. “Say, ain’t this the Hotel the Princess was talking abou’ on the tv? The one everyone though’ was stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Nine frowned a bit. For some reason, she felt a small need to defend Charlie. “It’s not stupid!” She paused for a moment. “Well, maybe a little bit. But, it’s different! I think that even if it’s stupid sounding, it’s not <em>stupid</em> stupid,” she emphasized.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured around them. “People come in here from doing lots of <em>stupid</em> stupid stuff! But this...well. She said she came up with this because she was tired of seeing her people die every year. Isn’t that worth something?” she asked rather softly.</p><p> </p><p>The imp blinked, before looking back at the flyer. She seemed to be considering Nine’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“...I gotta say, ya make a good point. But I dunno. Way she described it, it didn’t seem as though she had any idea herself on how to get sinners redeemed. I mean, it can’t be as simple as just being good.” The imp gave her a sympathetic smile. “Otherwise, many ‘sinners’ here would’ve been to Heaven long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that ya can’t complete a mission without a plan. And righ’ now, as pretty as she makes it sound...she don’t have one. And sinners? They won’ do a thing if there’s no solid chance of getting any payoff.” She shook her head, handing the flyer back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, darlin’. But I—and likely all of Hell—just ain’t convinced. If she really believes it can happen, then she’s gotta show us how. Promises ain’t gonna cut it—doin’ that just gets you killed.” She smiled sadly. “Nice meetin’ you.”</p><p> </p><p>The imp turned and left, disappearing into the crowd. Nine was left with conflicted thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to admit it, but the imp had a point. It didn’t help that Lavinia had said something similar before. Really, everyone was asking the same thing—how would it happen?</p><p> </p><p>And Nine had no answer. And of course, neither did Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>The young Angel glanced down at the flyers, which were written in loopy handwriting and covered in bright glitter. That wasn’t very professional, now was it?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Lavinia was right. Maybe Charlie was just a hopeless fool.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she needs more than help from a demon Overlord.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie! <em>Mierda</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Nine blinked as Vaggie ran past her, a look of terror on her face. She turned to face the direction she was heading, only to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Those sharks looked super mean. And big. And scary. And was that Charlie and Lavinia in the center, getting surrounded by them?</p><p> </p><p>Not good.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten minutes prior…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of the cape, Angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“I need it more than you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one covered in fur!”</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia was not expecting the spider to be so stubborn, but she refused to let this ridiculousness go on any longer.</p><p> </p><p>So with one final pull, she yanked the cape out of his hands, only to freeze upon hearing the tear of fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust stood there, similarly frozen. His expression would have been comical had it not been for the rather large scrap of fabric in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ice flooded Lavinia’s veins. She immediately examined her capelet, part of her dreading the damage—</p><p> </p><p>Only to briefly slump in relief upon seeing the damage was more directed to the side instead of the back of the capelet where her wings were folded up. For now, her secret was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Now, onto other matters.</p><p> </p><p>“You ripped my capelet. Why in the world were you so desperate that instead of backing down, you chose to attempt to steal it off my back?” She asked him pointedly, arms crossing. Angel Dust held up all his hands in defense, dropping the fabric to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen! I didn’ mean ta rip it! I can buy ya a new one, or at least, get it fixed...but seriously! I can’t be seen by anyone here! It’s a matter of life or death!” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia wasn’t impressed. “I am very sorry you must suffer the hardship that is being hounded by paparazzi at every turn. Oh—pardon me. I don’t see any here. I suppose they’re not too interested in watching another porn star get himself high for the 110th time,” she commented dryly. Angel scowled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, smartass. I see how it is. But ya know what, ya don’t know shit about me. I meant it when I said it’s a matter of life or death—my image would be scraped over the rocks if I’m seen with her! And that’s not even mentioning what my boss would say…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia sighed, pinching her brow in frustration. “Your actions don’t match your words. I mean, honestly, if you know how much of an inane idea this is, why are you here?” she asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because the choice was either spending a night out in the street saving up tips from johns or accepting a bribe that was just enough from two broads in a limo in exchange for checking in.” Angel said curtly. Lavinia stared at him, causing him to shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they bribed me into this. They were pretty desperate for somebody, anybody. Really pathetic,” he commented. He crossed his upper arms, looking into the crowd casually.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’ll never work. No one can escape Hell,” he said, still staring off with an unreadable expression. Lavinia frowned, looking up at the spider.</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t get involved. He’s a demon. He’s a sinner, they all deserve to be in Hell—</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you still here?” she asked aloud, trying to ignore the thoughts. Angel shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“They offer free room and board and meals. What more can ya ask for?” He began adjusting his coat. “But as soon as I get my own place, I’m outta here. No more ‘two drinks a week only, Angel!’” He said in a high pitched voice, before cackling.</p><p> </p><p>“...no. It’s not that simple, is it?” Lavinia murmured more to herself than to him. Still, it managed to catch his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Scuse me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She gave him a side glance.</p><p> </p><p>“There was just an Extermination. Plenty of homes are vacant,” she stated rather plainly. “You said you were in a turf war, so you know how to defend yourself to grab one. You have a job, so you have funds already.” She paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Or...do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Angel’s face had become unreadable as she spoke. His hands twitched. “That ain’t yer business,” was all he said at her query.</p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn’t. So why did Lavinia suddenly feel a stone of dread fall into her stomach? <em>Why did she care?</em></p><p> </p><p>But before she could question him further, there was a loud shout in the air. She turned around to see a sneering shark demon staring down at Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>She was kneeling on the ground, trying to gather up scattered flyers. She reached to pick one up only for the demon to step onto it just before she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Angel looked freaked out. “We gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia gave him an incredulous look. “What? We can’t just leave her!” Angel sighed, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Look doll, you’re new in Hell so lemme tell ya this: in Hell, you look out for yourself if ya wanna survive. There’s a food chain here, and right now the Princess has put herself near the damn bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed to the scene, where a ring of demons dressed similarly to the shark was starting to gather around Charlie. Aside from a few glances, none of the other passersby stopped to help.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Sea Strikers; they’re the gang who currently run this joint for one of the Overlords. The Princess is out of luck; we better scram before they get us next,” he said, grabbing her wrist with his lower arm.</p><p> </p><p>“And what? What’ll happen to her?” Lavinia demanded, yanking it out of his grip. He groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fucking know! All I know is we don’t want to be part of it!”</p><p> </p><p>He started to walk a few steps, before stopping. Lavinia hadn’t moved.</p><p> </p><p>“Lavi! We gotta go!” Angel Dust barked, glancing back and forth nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia stared at the scene. She watched as the Princess looked up at the demon, greeting him with a bright smile, even if he grinned back at her lecherously. Charlie didn’t stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>(Somewhere, inside her, she felt something familiar. It grew stronger the longer she watched. It felt like something that was long missing clicking into place.)</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia suddenly groaned. “She’s an idiot. An utter fool.” She paused. “And I’m the bigger fool for doing this,” she said as she started to step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Where are you going?!” Angel yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to help her, obviously!” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Are ya crazy?! You’re signing a death sentence!” Angel exclaimed, freezing up when Lavinia gave him a scorching glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear it from somebody who’s too selfish to understand a kind act when they get one! I daresay she wasn’t the only pathetic one that night!” she snapped at him.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust’s countenance darkened. “The hell?! I’m trying ta help ya not die here! Ya don’t know shit about me—“</p><p> </p><p>“—no I don’t! All I know is this isn’t help, this is just plain cowardice! If you really want to help me, then find a way out of here for all of us!” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Lavinia started to walk again toward Charlie, leaving a stunned spider behind.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you hold some doubts about redemption, but I assure you it is possible!” Charlie’s cheeks were starting to ache, but she kept smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“How possible is it to get you in bed instead?” One of the gentlemen around her asked, leading to some nasty chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, not likely. But at the Hazbin Hotel, we create a plan to help you find your way—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why go there, when you’re on your knees right here and now?” Another one asked, gaining more laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie refused to give up. She looked at the gang around her. She knew there had to be good in them, somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they were eyeing her body up and down, making her feel exposed. Even if they continued to laugh at her words.</p><p> </p><p>Why did everyone always laugh? Was it really that dumb?</p><p> </p><p>Yet she kept smiling. She had to.</p><p> </p><p>“I do ask you to consider redemption! It’s never too late to try something new and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up Princess. Nobody fucking cares.” The leader, the first one to approach her, said bluntly. She startled, going silent. He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it. Now, what’s a guy to do when royalty decides to waltz into his turf without permission? Looking like a stupid bitch while at it?” He tutted as if in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the most kind thing to do would be to get her off the street. Take her under your...care.” This caused the gang to snicker. Charlie looked at him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to do this.” (She would not hurt him, he’s still one of her people, and if she could reason with him—)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Princess, I think I do. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime. Or, afterlife, in our case.” He smirked, taking a step towards her. Charlie winced, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the last time I checked gangs don’t typically waste their time cornering a single target. It’s very inefficient.”</p><p> </p><p>And she opened them to stare at Lavi, walking seamlessly through a gap between gang members. She kept her gaze on the leader, moving to stand by Charlie. Without looking, she placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Do get up, Princess. You’re making yourself look weak. And sharks do get a kick out of hunting vulnerable prey,” she stated, still staring at the leader.</p><p> </p><p>“But the flyers—!”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, get up. We can make more, for Heaven’s sake,” Lavi said in a slight exasperated tone. As Charlie slowly rose to her feet, the leader snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“And who the fuck are you?” he asked in a sneer. Lavi lifted her chin, despite only reaching up to the demon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“That does not matter. What matters is the fact that you are disrespecting a member of Hell’s Royal Family. The very least you could do is keep your comments and eyes to yourself,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>The other members didn’t appreciate this, emitting warning grumbles but the leader silenced them with one hand. He looked amused.</p><p> </p><p>“In case you haven’t heard, everyone considers this one as the biggest idiot in Hell. Seems like the apple fell fucking far away from the tree in this case.” He laughed raucously with his gang.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie bit her lip at the comment. It stung more than she liked. Lavi glanced at her, keeping her gaze on her as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“She is most certainly naïve, but you are truly the fool to believe she is pathetic for her beliefs. At the very least she has the courage to keep pursuing it. I mean, honestly.” The elder girl gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself—she’s at the bottom of the pile right now. What does cornering her say about you?” she sneered. Charlie stared at her. What was she doing?</p><p> </p><p>The leader narrowed his eyes. And Lavi kept going.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think kidnapping her would net you brownie points with whoever’s dick you’re sucking?” (Lavi twitched for some reason as she said this but continued).</p><p> </p><p>“No one is going to award you any prize or commendation for doing something so meager. It’s almost like you saw her and went, ‘Oh shit it’s the Princess bitch! Let’s fuck her up, cause it’ll be a riot! I’m sure our Overlord will enjoy this—I’m a genius!’” Lavi mocked. Some of the members chuckled, only to get silenced by the others’ glares.</p><p> </p><p>The leader’s fists were clenched tightly in restrained anger. Charlie started tapping frantically on the elder girl’s arm. “Lavi, stop. He’s getting mad,” she whispered. Lavi didn’t seem to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“You even had the audacity as to need all of your men to accomplish such a measly goal! Who would’ve thought someone could be so pathetic?” she sneered. “It’s almost as if you’re trying to compensate for something.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze. Lavi’s sneer slowly turned to a look of terror as the shark demon’s eyes suddenly glowed red, his size increasing.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie stared at him, horrified. It was his Demon form.</p><p> </p><p>Did Lavi know how to activate hers?</p><p> </p><p>He roared, causing his members and other passing demons to scream and scatter.</p><p> </p><p>No, she likely didn’t, by the looks of it. She was staring wide eyed in frozen terror.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>“Why you—!”</strong></p><p> </p><p>He was lunging for Lavi with a clawed fist.</p><p> </p><p>Lavi wasn’t moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was going to get hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie reacted.</p><p> </p><p>The leader’s vicious grin froze when Charlie’s clawed hand gripped his by the wrist, just before it would’ve landed its target. He couldn’t help but let out a shrill scream as Charlie flipped him over her, swinging him straight into a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>Her vision was red.</p><p> </p><p>There was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>She slashed one charging gang member down, ripping him into two.</p><p> </p><p>Another came from behind, but she grabbed him and threw him hard into the pavement, red splattering everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>A few more came forward, only to be roasted from the fire springing up suddenly beneath them.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned too widely at the rest, making sure she was between them and Lavi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Who else wants to play?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to change their minds, scrambling to turn around and run off while screaming. Some were loyal enough to run and grab their leader’s unconscious body, dragging him through the street as they ran.</p><p> </p><p>The plaza was now empty from all the commotion. Charlie breathed in and out heavily.</p><p> </p><p>She should go after them. She should rip them to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>They should pay for everything they said and even thinking about hurting—</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie!”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped as someone hugged her from behind. She didn’t realize until that moment she was shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, Charles. It’s me.” Vaggie held her tighter. “Just breathe for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She did, focusing on just her embrace. Slowly, her anger faded as a wave of calm overcame her. She felt herself shift back to normal, her horns shrinking and her claws returning to fingertips. Her vision was no longer red as she turned to face her love.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie smiled. “You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie nodded, smiling softly. “Yes.” Her eyes then widened. “Wait, is Lavi okay?!” She looked around frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, Charlie. I’m fine.” Lavi stepped out from behind a fallen trash can. She looked at her with a concerned look. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled reassuringly at her. “I’m fine too. Though I may have gone a bit overboard,” she said, laughing sheepishly as she looked at the carnage around her. Did she really use that much fire?...</p><p> </p><p>“Lavi! Lavi!” Nine ran up to her mentor while followed by Niffty. The small demon gasped at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh my! Seems we missed quite the party! Oh well. Maybe next time,” she chirped. Meanwhile, Nine captured Lavi in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay! I don’t know what would’ve happened if Charlie hadn’t gone Super Demon!” she exclaimed. Lavi smiled, patting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes. I’m also quite glad that my plan worked out in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silent beat.</p><p> </p><p>“...wait...you were provoking him <em>on purpose?!</em>” Charlie asked incredulously. Lavi’s face cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, yes. Don’t take this the wrong way but...well, I knew you would never defend yourself.” She sighed, giving her an exasperated look. “You care too much for people who could care less about you. You might as well advertise yourself to be Hell’s Doormat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—!” “Watch yourself—!” Both she and Vaggie paused as Lavi raised a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But from personal experience, the people who won’t lift a finger to defend themselves will move mountains to defend others. So, I stepped in and hoped for the best from you instead. See if then you’d fight back.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the imprint on the wall from the leader’s body. “Though I will admit, I wasn’t expecting him to go into Demon mode.” She looked at her, sheepish. “I went too far. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whooooooa, you’re apologizing, Lavi? Never thought I’d ever hear it!” Nine said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Lavi became cross. “And what is that supposed to mean?” she asked, only to receive giggles and a shrug as a response.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose. “<em>Ay</em>...we might as well head back now. Let’s gather everyone and go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Husk already left! He passed me his flyers and went somewhere to drink. I don’t know where he is now, actually,” Niffty remarked, scratching her head. Vaggie groaned, facepalming but didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“And Angel Dust? Where did he go?” Charlie asked, concerned. She hoped he hadn’t gotten hurt in all the commotion.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Lavi grimaced. “I believe he chose to take his leave when we saw—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” There was a loud honk. They all turned to see Charlie’s limo pull up. The window rolled down, revealing none other than the spider himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What are ya standing there for? We gotta get outta here before those yucks come back!” He yelled, his lower arms gripping the edge as he leaned out.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you seriously run off to grab the limo?” Vaggie asked, sounding annoyed. Angel scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I ran to get us our getaway ride! Managed to call up your two cronies to get over here in a snap.” He pointed with one upper hand to the front, the driver’s window rolling down to reveal Razzle and Dazzle with driver’s caps, waving happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Now get in! We don’t have all day!” Angel Dust yelled. After exchanging some looks, they all walked over and got in. As soon as the door closed behind Nine, the limo took off.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled at Angel Dust. “That was really great thinking, Angel! I was worried you’d gotten hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust looked surprised, before brushing it off with a typical smirk. “Yeah well, I know my way out of scrapes. And I knew you all are too hopeless to think of an escape plan.” He paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“And uh...it kind of gave me a reality check. Like...ya’d have to be really shitty to leave someone behind. ‘Specially if they helped ya out. ‘Specially if they need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was staring at him. He glanced at them awkwardly. “So, yeah. Had to save your asses…ya can stop staring.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie couldn’t help herself. She launched herself across, tackling the spider into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel Dust! That was a really nice thing to do! Look at you, you’re showing you care!” She exclaimed happily.</p><p> </p><p>The porn star yelped, trying to peel her off. “Ah fuck! Yeah yeah, don’t expect it to happen too often! Get off! Seriously! I’ll shank ya!”</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie was still staring at him. “Wow...that is actually surprising.” She shook her head. “I must be losing my mind.” Niffty giggled at that.</p><p> </p><p>Nine looked excited. “Wow! This is amazing! Right Lavi?” She paused seeing her mentor’s face. “Lavi?”</p><p> </p><p>Lavi was staring at the spider. She had an unreadable expression—it almost looked like confusion. Angel Dust glanced over at her, and made a small shrug, smirking slightly. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Helloooo? Lavi?” Nine was waving a hand in front of her mentor. Lavi blinked, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry Nine. I was distracted,” she said. Nine huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie finally pulled away, still happy about the small amount of progress in the spider. She glanced out the window and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop the car! I found Husk—he’s throwing up in that trash can over there!”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alastor hummed as he walked up the path to the Hotel. He was quite content, having spent the day at the radio tower reminding everyone why they shouldn’t plant obvious spies near his turf. It was very relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>But also rather...irritating.</p><p> </p><p>How much information had the spies managed to collect and get out? How much did Vox know?</p><p> </p><p>At the very least he got some amusement from the news he had just heard. The screams! The terror! Who would’ve thought the sweet Princess had it in her?</p><p> </p><p>He almost wished he used TVs to see Vox’s face when he heard the news. One of his gangs, taken down by the naïve girl. It was hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, but he needs more details. And as he barged through the front door, he knew where to get them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, hello! I apologize for being away so long, I had so much to do! Birds to feed, people to greet, shops to explore! I do hope I didn’t miss too much,” Alastor exclaimed happily.</p><p> </p><p>Husk glanced up from his spot at the bar, greeting him with his usual scowl. “Alastor. The fuck you want?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he walked over, easily settling onto a stool. “Oh Husker, you wound me! Can’t a gent simply sit down for a nice chat with his companion?”</p><p>“First, we’re not friends. Second, you’ve got the grin that says you heard about something hilarious and now you want to know more.” Husk dryly stated as he began to put together whiskey on the rocks for the deer.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he finished pouring it out, he slid it across the countertop, where it would’ve fallen off if not for Alastor’s hand grabbing it in time. Husk spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So. What is it, sir?” the cat asked gruffly. Alastor took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know about what happened with the Princess and Vox’s gang, earlier. I simply must hear everything! Do not leave a single detail out,” he said, a malice laced grin stretching across his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Later) </p><p>“Uh Lavi? What are you doing?” Nine asked, staring at her mentor from the bathroom doorway.</p><p>Lavinia spit out a glob of suds, before grabbing the soap bar again. “Washing my tongue out! I said the most vile things to that demon—ugh! Even now my tongue still tastes rotten!” she bemoaned, before scrubbing it again.</p><p>Nine raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave her to it. Her mentor can be so weird.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Lavi…”</p><p>--<br/>The Snowball Effect; where one small event causes other, more larger events to occur down the line. I shan't say much more.</p><p>Well, except for this: to anyone reading this who lives in Texas in the United States, my heart goes out to you and your families. I can only imagine how terrifying and stressful this cold weather experience has been, especially if you're in a area where there was no power for multiple days. Reading all those stories of people freezing under blankets, going to the hospital for carbon monoxide poisoning just because they were trying to stay warm....god. It's unbearable to even type. All I can say is that hopefully it'll let up soon, so you can all recover. I'll provide some links for anyone who wants to donate to help, though this is only a few I could find. Be strong!</p><p>https://feedthepeopledallas.com/<br/>https://txreliefwarriors.org/<br/>https://www.instagram.com/para.mi_gente/?hl=en</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>